Strange Romance
by RetroTheFox17
Summary: Nick and Judy begin falling for each other. But a Fox and a Rabbit as a couple? Not exactly something you see everyday in Zootopia. Will Nick and Judy's newfound love be able to handle the backlash of society? Find out!
1. Chapter 1: Wheels

A/N: So I hope you like this Chapter. Leave a review and let me know what you think. I watched the movie a lot of times in hopes that I can make the characters be as similar to the film as possible. Slanted letters are what the character is thinking. Sentences in quotes are what the character is saying. Leave a review and enjoy!

"Okay, all wrapped up!" the Doctor said after patching Judy leg from the cut she received in the museum.

"It wasn't too bad luckily. Didn't even require stitches. It is swollen a bit though, and you'll have to come back in a week to make sure there isn't any infection. Just don't do too much activity till the checkup. I contacted Chief Bogo and we both decided that you'll have to take a 2 week leave from work. You may have a little pain, but Ibuprofen should do just the trick to subside it. I'll see you in a week Ms. Hopps."

Judy hopped off the table and into a Wheel Chair the Doctor had brought in for her so she won't have to walk out of the office.

The doctor then turned to Nick, who had been standing there picking lint out of his claws paying no attention to what the doctor had been saying.

"Okay Mr. Wilde, I'll let you take it from here. I recommend Judy use this Wheel Chair if she wants to go somewhere. Simple walking around her place of residents should be fine." The Doctor said.

"Okay Doc." Nick said, feeling slightly embarrassed that he hadn't been paying much attention.

Nick Wheeled Judy out of the office.

"So, Carrots, how's the leg?" Nick asked Judy, who had her head resting on her hand and her ears flopped down.

"Gee Nick, it's just dandy. Weren't you paying attention to what the doctor was saying?" Judy asked rather harshly.

"I'm sorry, you know I can get distracted. What's the matter?" Nick said, a little hurt.

Judy sighed. "Sorry Nick. I'm just upset that I can't return to the Force for a couple weeks. I have no idea what I'm going to do till then.

 _Here's my chance_. Nick's had a huge crush on Judy ever since he opened up to her. He still remembers how he felt when Judy rested her paw on his. She's the only person who's ever thought that he could be more than just a shifty Fox.

"Tell ya what Carrots. How about we hang out? I could show you around Zootopia a little more. This time we can enjoy the sights and have some fun. Maybe catch a movie or something." Nick said trying to remain cool.

 _Sweet cheese in crackers, does he really want to hang?_ Judy tried hard to hide her blush. She too really likes Nick. She stood up for her to Chief Bogo and that meant a lot to her. She can still feel remember the feeling of his warm breath from when he had his mouth around her neck when Nick was pretending to go Savage. The thought of it still sends shivers through her spine. And just the way he looked, so aggressive and dangerous, made her feel ways she hasn't felt before besides when there's a hunk in the dirty scenes of movies.

Judy tried her best to keep her cool and make a smart-ass reply. "I don't know Nick. Don't you have Pawpsicles to sell?"

"Funny you should mention that. Do you still have that form I filled out to become a cop?" Nick said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah." Judy said, curios.

"And you still need a partner, right?" Nick said, smiling even more.

Yeah, I do" Judy said, growing more curious of what Nick is getting at. _Is he going to say what I think he's going to say?_

Nick stopped wheeling the Wheelchair. They were outside her Apartment already, Judy didn't seem to notice. He went in front of her and knelt down. "Good. Cause the first day you go back to the Force I want you to hand that in for me. I'm going to be a Cop Carrots and your partner."

Judy smiled. She felt so happy she wanted to cry. "Oh Nick" Judy said and leaned forward almost falling out of her Wheelchair and hugged him.

Nicks body instantly felt really warm. _So, this is what being in love feel like._ "So, is that a Yes for hanging out?" Nick asked, trying to hide the eagerness in his face.

"Yes Nick, sounds fun." Judy said while pulling way.

"Okay Carrots, now let's get you inside." Nick said wheeling her through the door and to the Elevator.

Once they entered her apartment, Judy got out of the wheelchair and hopped to her bed and laid down. She sighed as she heard the neighbors were fighting as usual. She looked at Nick who was frowning.

"What's wrong Nick?" Judy asked, concerned.

"This is really where you live?" Nick asked somewhat disgusted at how dirty the place was.

"Well... Yeah. I mean, I know it ain't much, but it was cheap. Judy asked feeling embarrassed.

"How is it not a crime for the Landlord to let the building get like this?" Nick said, look rather upset. _Judy should not have to live like this._

"I… I don't know…" Judy said even more embarrassed about where she lives. Her ears were flopped down.

"Hey, I have an idea" Nick said with a smile on his face, trying to hide his hopefulness. "Come and stay with me, sorta like a roommate thing. Since you're supposed to stay off your leg anyways, I can help you out. And you won't have to pay rent and can save up enough for a real place."

"You really want me to be your roommate?" Judy said, trying not to show how happy that made her.

"Yes." Nick said. _Please say yes._

"O-okay Nick. Sounds nice." Judy said, her ears perked up.

"Cool. Do you need anything?" Nick said, hiding his excitement. _Yes! Yes! Yes!_

"Nope. Didn't bring anything but myself." Judy said smiling.

"Okay, I'll call Finnick up to give us a ride." Nick said smiling.

Finnick came and picked them up and were on their way to Nick's residents.


	2. Chapter 2: Nick's Place

A/N: Chapter 2! Hope you all enjoy.

On their way there Judy kept wondering how Nicks house must be like. She remembered how much money Nick said he made. _Giant like a Mansion? Statues? A giant fountain?_

They pulled up to a small, one story house with a little porch that had a wooden swing on it. There was a small yard and a simple fence surrounding everything. The house was a dull red and had a lot of paint on the outside chipping. The grass was a little high. Judy's jaw almost dropped from shock.

Nick got out and helped Judy into her wheelchair.

"Thanks for the lift Finnick." Nick said.

"You're welcome future Officer Wilde" Finnick said laughing giving Nick a mock salute. "Chao." Finnick then drove off, still laughing.

Nick wheeled Judy to the porch and into the house. "Welcome to my humble abode." Nick said.

"You live here?" Judy said shocked. "I was expecting a giant house cause of how much money you said you make."

Nick laughed. "I figured as much. But yes, this is where I live. It was my child hood home. I bought it when I turned 18. No one was living here at the time. Not many people are quick to buy a house that a family of Foxes lived in." Nick said with a little bit of anger in his voice. He then smiled and looked at Judy "Not many people would choose to live with a Fox either" Nicks voice this time being calm and filled with happiness. "I'll go and make us something to eat. Feel free to explore."

Judy smiled and looked around. The inside of the house was pretty simple. A couch facing a TV in the living room. A couple stands. A little table in front of the couch. Then the Kitchen and dining room are what you'd usually expect. A sink and a stove in the kitchen. A table with 6 chairs surrounding it in the dining room. There was a little hallway with a bathroom on one side and a laundry room on the other. There was a bedroom at the end. Judy wheeled to the bedroom and to her surprises it was pretty big. But there was only one bed. It was a King Size bed. There was a TV in the bedroom too. Judy smiled as she pictured Nick laying in the middle of the giant bed. Then her smile faded. _This is the only bedroom… and there's only one bed._ She wheeled back the kitchen, wondering what Nick had planned for sleeping arrangements.

Nick handed Judy a plate with a Tomato Sandwich and cheese and Crackers "There you go Carrots. Sorry it's not much, really need to go to the store." Nick said before taking a bite of his sandwich.

Judy munched on her sandwich with delight, it being the first thing she's eaten in a good bit. "It's okay Nick, but I have a question." Judy said after swallowing a bite of her sandwich.

"What is it?" Nick said not knowing what to expect.

"How is sleeping at night going to work? I saw there's only one bed." Judy said questionably.

"Oh, well, I figured I'd let you have the bed and I'd just sleep on the couch." Nick said as he swallowed the last bite of his sandwich.

"Nick this is your house, I'll sleep on the couch" Judy said.

"Carrots, you're hurt and besides, I'd be a bad host if I made you take the couch. Take the bed." Nick said insisting that Judy takes the bed.

Judy blushed as she had an idea. "Or, well, the bed is pretty big, we could both sleep in it, I mean, there's enough room for both of us to have our own space." Judy said avoiding Nicks eyes and twiddling her thumbs.

Nicks heart skipped a beat. _I must be dreaming._ "Okay, I guess that will work." Nick said, keeping his excitement down.

"Okay, just don't try any funny business!" Judy said Jokingly. _Would I even care though?_

Nick put his hands up in defense and blushed "I-I wouldn't do that, I swear!" Nick said not realizing Judy was just joking.

Judy giggled. "Nick I was kidding, I know you wouldn't do that."

"Oh, yeah, I-I knew that" Nick said trying to regain his composure and letting out a nervous laugh. _You idiot._

Judy looked at the clock. It was already 8pm. She yawned. "I don't know about you Nick, but I'm tired. Neither of us got to sleep at all while we were solving the missing mammal case." Judy said.

"Oh really now? Or are you just eager to get into bed with me?" Nick said with his usual composure back.

Judy blushed and her ears drooped down. "Oh! No Nick, I swear, I'm just tired!" _Maybe he is right just a little bit though._

"Carrots I was kidding" Nick laughed. "Let's go to bed. We'll figure out something to do tomorrow after we wake up. "

Nick wheeled Judy to the bedroom and helped her into bed. Nick then got in on the other side and covered back. They had their backs turned to each other.

"Goodnight Carrots." Nick said to Judy as he turned off the lamp on the stand by his side.

"Goodnight Nick" Judy said in reply.


	3. Chapter 3: Nick's Apology

A/N: Chapter 3! Hope you enjoy.

It's been over an hour since Nick and Judy got into bed. Nick can't sleep. He keeps thinking of how the past couple days had been. He keeps thinking how rude he was to Judy. Calling her a dumb bunny. Saying she'll never be a real copy. Nick's heart starts to race. A tear falls from his eyes. _I can't believe how mean I was to her…_

"Hey Carrots… you still up?" Nick said.

Judy's ears perked up a little bit. She too couldn't sleep. But her reason was because her leg hurt a bit.

"Yeah Nick, I'm still awake." Judy said. Nick could hear the tiredness in her voice.

"I'm sorry." Nick said.

Judy turned her body towards his and got closer to him. "Nick, why are you sorry?" Judy said, concerned.

"I was so mean to you." Nick said, trying hard not to let her hear that he was crying. It didn't work.

"Nick turn here." Judy said, even more concerned.

Nick slowly turned toward her. She was closer than he thought, his nose was just a couple inches from hers. Nick broke down then. Tears filled his eyes and ran down his face.

Judy never seen this side of Nick before. She wiped the tears wetting the fur on his face. "Nick it's okay." Judy wrapped an arm around Nick and pulled him close to her. "That was then. You stood up for me. Told me to never let anyone get to me. You helped me. I forgive you Nick."

Nick wrapped an arm around Judy and smiled. "Thank you Judy… I'm glad I met you." Nick said. Feeling better.

Judy smiled and felt her own eyes filling with tears of happiness. "I'm glad I met you too Nick…" Judy said.

"Don't tell anyone you seen me cry." Nick said with a chuckle.

"I won't Nick." Judy giggled.

They feel asleep in each other's arms. Happy to have met each other.

A/N: This Chapter was pretty short. Don't worry, the next chapter is going to be a long one. ^^


	4. Chapter 4: Breakfast

A/N: Chapter 4! Hope you enjoy!

Nick woke up before Judy did. She was in his arms and had her head nuzzled into his chest. His heart felt like it was going to bust out of his chest. Nick loved the way she felt in his arms so much. Sadly, Nick had to get up. There was a piercing pain in the lower part of his stomach. _I have to pee._

With great displeasure, Nick slowly got out of bed, careful not to wake Judy. Once he got up he stretched. He looked down at Judy. Mad that he had to get up. _Stupid bladder._

Once Nick was done going to the bathroom a thought came into his head. _I'll make Judy breakfast in bed!_

Nick went into the kitchen and got to work. He looked at the clock, it was 6AM. He figured Judy would be out for a couple hours. Nick got at what he needed to make a carrot cake. After mixing all the ingredients in a bowl he poured it into two pans and then put them in the oven and set the timer for 50 minutes.

While waiting for the cake to be done he grabbed a couple of oranges and made fresh squeezed Orange juice. For the rest of the time he looked for a little tray.

Once the cake was done took each piece out of the pan and put them together. He then frosted it. He put a big carrot design on it. The whole time hoping Judy didn't wake up. Once finished he cut a piece out and put it on the plate. He then put some of the orange juice in a glass and put both things on the tray. He went into the bedroom. Judy was still asleep.

He sat the tray on a stand by the bed. _She looks so peaceful, I almost don't wanna wake her._

Nick rested a hand on her shoulder and shook her lightly. "Hey Judy, wake up." Nick said.

Judy's eyes slid open. She yawned. "Good Morning Nick." Judy's nose twitched. She could smell the cake.

Nick grabbed the tray and set it up in front of her "I made you breakfast" Nick said proudly.

"Aww Nick, thank you. But… is that Carrot cake?" Judy asked Nick.

"Yes it is" Nick smiled.

"Nick I don't like carrot cake." Judy said looking up at Nick.

Nick's smile fell. _What the hell?_

Judy giggled "Just kidding Nick, it's my favorite." She said as she cut a piece of the carrot cake with her fork and put it in her mouth. "Mmm! This is good!" Judy said happily.

"I was about to say, I spent over an hour making that cake!" Nick said with a chuckle.

Judy's eyes became wide. She looked up at Nick again. "Wait… you made this?" Judy said shocked.

"Yes I did" Nick said matter-of-factly.

"This is one of the best carrot cakes I've ever had! And I didn't know you could bake." Judy said surprised of Nick's culinary skills.

Nick lightly blushed and chuckled. He put a hand on the back of his neck. "Yeah, well, I used to cook all the time with my mom as a kid." Nick said. "I actually enjoyed it a lot." Nick said blushing a bit more.

Judy smiled. "Nick, that's sweet." Judy said as she finished the piece of cake and downed the glass of orange juice. "Where are your parents now?" Judy asked.

"Well, my dad was never really around much. He had a lot of problems. When I was 12 he was gone completely. That's when I started hustling. Someone had to bring money home. And my brother wasn't cut out for it." Nick said, looking a little upset.

"You have a brother?" Judy said a little confused.

"Yepp. His names Tucker. Me and him haven't talked in years. I don't even know what he's doing. He chose a different path then I did. He wanted to be a scholar or something. Haven't heard from he since he moved out." Nick said.

"Oh… and what about your mother?" Judy asked not having a clue what she was going to hear about her.

Nick's ears perked up a bit and he smiled. "Oh, she lives on the other side of town, in the more… expensive part of Zootopia.

Judy looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" Judy asked.

"I mean, she has the house I bet you thought that I'd have. When my dad left I promised her I'd make sure she'd live in luxury one day, and that's what I did" Nick said with a smile on his face. With the money that I don't use to pay the bills to this place and to buy food and stuff I give to my mom. I always keep a little bit from each day I'd hustle in a safe that's in the basement. Just incase I need a little extra or there's something I wanna do" Nick said with a smile on his face.

"Oh, that's really cool Nick. I was wondering what you did with all that money you'd make." Judy said smiling.

Nick chuckled. "Yepp. And speaking of my mother, wanna meet her?" Nick asked.

"R-really?" Judy asked a little nervous.

"Yeah, it's been a couple weeks, it'll be nice, I'm sure you too will get along." Nick said smiling.

"Okay, sure. That sounds good to me" Judy said with a nervous chuckle.

"Great!" Nick said as he clapped his hands. "I think we could both use a shower first though." Nick said.

"Now that sounds really great, I haven't had nice shower since we started working the case." Judy said, somewhat excited.

Nick got in first. He didn't take long, he was in and out in a few minutes. He dried and smoothed down his fur and wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back to the bedroom where Judy was, still laying in the bed.

Judy looked at Nick and blushed. Thoughts went through her brain. _I wonder what he looks like behind that towel?_ Judy blushed more. _Dammit brain stop thinking like that!_

"Okay Carrots, you can get in now" Nick said as he rummaged through his drawer for clothes.

Judy snapped out of her day dreams. "Oh, okay." She said. Judy climbed out of bed and into her wheel chair, beginning to wonder why she just wasn't given crutches. She rolled to the bathroom and went in. It smelled really nice from the shampoo Nick had used. She closed the door and locked. _Okay Judy, now how are you going to do this?_

She took her time getting undressed. It was a little difficult to get her bottoms of because of her leg but she managed. She took the wrap off her leg. It was still swollen but didn't look like it was infected. It also didn't look any better. But since it had only been a day Judy didn't expect much. She then used the wall as support as she hopped into the shower. She turned on the water and smiled. The water was the perfect temperature. As it ran down her body it felt nice on her leg. _A couple days ago, after I first met_ _Nick, I never thought I'd be taking a shower in his bathroom… or be asleep in his arms in his bed._ Judy smiled as she remembered last night. She used the same shampoo Nick had used, scrubbed her body, rinsed and got out. She didn't want to take too long. Nick left a towel out for her and she dried off. She opened the little medicine cabinet and was happy to see that there was gauze and a large Band-Aid. She put it on and wrapped her leg up and through away the old gauze that her leg was wrapped in. She decided to try to put some wait on her leg then. She winced. _Nope._ She looked at her clothes laying on the bathroom floor and had a realization _. Oh no. Those were my only clothes!_

"Um, hey Nick, we have a problem" Judy hollered out from inside the bathroom.

Nick walked out of the bedroom, he had his normal attire on. "What is it?"

"I don't have any clothes…" Judy said feeling stupid.

"Hold on, I have an idea." Nick replied.

He went into the bedroom and opened up another drawer of his dresser. He had some clothes from when he was younger still in it. _Guess it was a good thing I didn't throw these out._

He grabbed an all black shirt that said "FUR FIGHTERS" on the front. _I remember when I would listen to his band everyday._

He then pulled out a pair of black sweat pants with a red stripe down each side. He walked back to the bathroom door and knocked. "Hey carrots, can I come in?" Nick asked.

Judy tightened the towel "Sure, come in." Judy replied.

Nick looked at Judy who was leaning against the sink with one hand and holding her towel tight shit with the other so it doesn't come undone and fall. _Wonder what she looks like under that towel_. Nick blushed a little. _Dammit brain stop thinking like that!_

"Here ya go Carrots, come out when you're ready" Nick said. He quickly left the bathroom and closed the door.

"Um, thanks." Judy said confused about Nick hasty exit. She lifted up the shirt. _Oh, Fur Fighter, I love that band!_

She sat back down in her wheelchair and left the bathroom. "Thanks Nick, the clothes fit perfect!" Judy said.

"Glad you like them. I don't have many more that will fit you though so after we visit my mom wanna go shopping and get you some clothes.

"Oh Nick, I don't want to spend your money…" Judy said shyly.

"Carrots it's fine, I promise."

Judy perked up a bit. "Okay, if you're sure, sounds good then." She smiled.

"Okay, great, ready to go?" Nick said cheerfully as he got behind Judy and put his hands on the handles of her wheelchair.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Judy replied.

Nick wheeled Judy out of the house and they were on route to his mothers.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! And by the way, Fur Fighters = Foo Fighters, just incase anyone was wondering ^^


	5. Chapter 5: Scarlett Wilde

A/N: Chapter 5! Enjoy!

Nick and Judy were on their way to Nick's moms house. It's about 45 minutes away by foot.

"Hey Nick, how come you didn't just call Finnick to give us a lift?" Judy asked curiously.

"Finnick has work today" Nick replied.

"Oh, um, what does he do?" Judy asked.

"You're going to laugh, but he's a bouncer" Nick said with a chuckle.

Judy tried hard not to laugh and was shocked. "But. He's so… little…" Judy said suppressing a giggle.

"Yeah, but he's a tough little guy. He's a lot stronger than he looks." Nick said. "A lot of people like hiring him to be a bouncer. Since he's so small most people don't expect him to be able to take them down, but he does. I've never seen him lose in a fight."

After about 15 minutes of walking they were half way there.

"Hey Nick, I got an idea. How about you lean this thing on 2 wheels and run?" Judy said, looking excited.

"Are you sure?" Nick said a little concerned.

"Yes!" Judy replied.

Nick smiled. "Okay Carrots, but it's not my fault if you get hurt." Nick said.

Nick put the wheelchair on 2 wheels and started running. Judy put her hands up in the air and was laughing. Soon Nick joined in on the laughter.

All of a sudden a Badger tackled Nick, and another Badger stopped the wheelchair. "Miss are you alright? Did that Fox hurt you?" the Badger asked, concerned. Judy looked behind her at the other Badger and Nick. The Badger had Nick pinned to the ground with one of his arms twist behind his back. The badger kept pushing and twisting his arm more. Nick struggled and groaned from the pain.

"Stop he's my friend, let him go!" Judy yelled, tears beginning to fill her eyes. The Badger let go of Nick and the other Badger went to his side.

"Friends? With a Fox? You must be crazy lady. Oh well. When he steals from you it's your fault." The one Badger said. The other Badger gave Nick a swift kick in the ribs and they both walked away laughing. People passing by didn't even bat an eye or care about the situation that just took place. Judy rolled towards Nick. She got out of her wheel chair and went beside Nick.

"Nick are you okay!?" Judy said crying.

Nick sat up groaning. "Yeah I'm fine…" Nick said, sounding depressed.

Nick had a little bleeding coming from his mouth. One his teeth was chipped. When Nick moved his put his hand where he had been kicked, it was obvious he was in pain.

"You're not fine Nick! Why did they do that to you?" Judy asked, worried and upset.

"Because I'm a Fox. Like I said before. No one sees a Fox good. No one even cares about me." Nick said with sigh.

Judy wiped the tears from her eyes and put a hand on Nick's shoulder. "You're wrong Nick." Judy said with a smile, "I care about you."

In that moment Nick didn't even care what had happened to him. He hugged her. _I love this bunny._

"Thanks Carrots." Nick said smiling.

Nick helped Judy back into her wheelchair and began pushing her again. The pain in his ribs wasn't too bad anymore, though Nick knew he was going to be soar for a few days. This isn't the first time something like this has happened to him. And it wouldn't be the last either.

After a while of silence they made it to the gate of Nick's mothers house. It was just how Judy thought Nick's house was going to be like. The house was huge. It had a big yard. The was a road leading from the gate up to the house. There was a water fountain. No statues though. A black, metal fence surrounded the premises. The large gate in front of them had the letters "SW" on it.

"What is your moms name Nick?" Judy asked.

"Scarlett Wilde" Nick replied.

Nick pressed a button that was on the wall by the gate. "Hey Ma, it's me Nick. Open up."

"Password" was the reply from the intercom.

Nick sighed. "Please" he said.

The gate opened.

They made their way up to the door of the house. There was a beautiful Fox lady standing outside. She was about an inch shorter than Nick. She had a crop top on and short shorts.

Judy saw her and looked confused. _A younger sister?_

"Hi mom" Nick said.

Judy's eyes widened. _That's his mom!? She looks like a teenager!_

Nick came out from behind the wheelchair and hugged his mom.

"Nick! How have you been baby?" Scarlett said.

"I've been good, I'd like you to meet someone." Nick said. He pulled away and step to the side. "Mom, this is Judy, Judy this is Scarlett."

"Hi dear!" Scarlett said leaning down and shaking Judy's hand.

Judy was shy. "H-hi" she said nervously.

Scarlett came back up and whispered into Nick's ear. "She's cute Nick. I didn't know you had a thing for bunnies or paraplegics" Scarlett said.

Nick blushed and whispered harshly "Mom she's not a paraplegic! She just hurt her leg! And we are just friends!"

Judy was too busy admiring the garden to her right to pay any attention to what they were saying.

Scarlett giggled. "Don't think I can't smell that aroma you're putting off. You have a thing for this bunny." She said.

Nick blushed. "Yeah…" Nick admitted.

Scarlett smiled and hugged Nick. "Whatever makes you happy baby. I don't care who you date or what species they are."

Nick smiled and returned her hug. "Thanks Ma." Nick said.

They pulled away and Nick stood beside Judy. Scarlett looked at both of them and smiled. "So, what do you two have planned for the day?" she asked.

Nick smiled. "I'm taking Judy shopping to get clothes." He said.

Scarlett clapped her hands together. "Great! I'll get my purse and my keys and we can go." Scarlett said.

"What!?" Nick replied.

"Nick, the mall is an hour walk from here. Besides, I'll pay for everything. You could use some new clothes yourself young man. Is that the only outfit you own?" Scarlett said.

Judy giggled. Nick felt so embarrassed.

Scarlett then whispered in Nick's ear quite enough so Judy couldn't hear. "Besides, it'd be Nice to spend some time with my son and my future daughter in law."

Nick blushed and sighed. "Okay"

Scarlett went back inside and grabbed her purse and keys. She motioned them to follow her to the garage.

She had a few cars. But she decided to take her Truck. They loaded the Wheelchair into the bed of the truck and they all got in and were on their way to the mall.

A/N: If anyone is wondering, there's probably going to be a few more chapters put up today. (Expect at minimum 3 more. At max, well, Idk, hehe. Maybe 10 more?) I don't plan on putting out this many chapters every day. I will probably be putting out 3 a day at most. I'll try my best to put out one every day. Hope you are enjoying the story thus far ^^ And if you are still reading this story, please favorite it so I know that you are enjoying it. Thank you ^^


	6. Chapter 6: Nick Goes Shopping

A/N: Chapter 6! Hope you like it!

They pulled into the parking lot of the mall and got a spot close to the entrance. There wasn't a lot people there which Scarlett was thankful for as she hates whenever she has to park farther away from the entrance.

She put the truck in park and turned the ignition off. "Okay, we're here!" Scarlett said with a smile on her face.

Nick helped Judy out and Scarlett got the wheelchair out of the bed of the truck. Once situated Nick went behind Judy and pushed her and Nick's mom walked beside him.

"It's been awhile since I've been here" Nick said.

"I've never been here" Judy replied.

"Wait, you've never been here?" Scarlett said, surprised.

"Nope, I've only been living in Zootopia for a week. And most of that time was working."

"Oh! Well you're just going to love it! This mall has everything!" Scarlett said smiling. "What is your job though?" Scarlett.

"I'm a cop" Judy smiled.

"Wait… are you the bunny that solved the missing mammals case and got Bellweather locked up? You're the Judy!?" Scarlett said shocked.

"Yes ma'am" Judy smiled.

"Nick! You didn't tell me you were dating a celebrity."

Nick and Judy both blushed. "Mom! We aren't dating!" Nick said, his ears folded down.

"You say that now!" Scarlett said laughing "You two look so cute together and ya'll just seem like you click." Scarlett said.

They walked into the mall. Scarlett stopped and looked at Judy "Hey! I have an idea!" Scarlett said. "How about Nick does clothes shopping for both of you and me and you go get a massage. That way me and you can get to know each other!" Scarlett said smiling.

Nick frowned. _Please say no, please say no, please say no._

Judy smiled. "Oh, a massage sounds great!" Judy said.

Scarlett lightly pushed Nick to the side. "I'll take it from here baby" she said to Nick. She went into her purse and pulled out $200 and handed it to Nick. "Here you go! I'll call you when we're done. Have fun Nick!" Scarlett said. She quickly wheel Judy away to the massage parlor which was on the other side of the mall.

Nicked sighed. _They better not talk about me._

Nick walked around, having no idea what kinda clothes to buy her. He walked into a store that had a lot of Flannels. _Well, I know she wears Flannel_. Nick grabbed 5 Flannel shirts of different colors. Green, red, purple, blue and yellow. He then grabbed 3 pairs of blue jeans and 2 pairs of sweat pants. The whole time he was grabbing stuff the Otter employee at the desk watched him closely. Nick brought them to the counter and paid for them.

Nick walked out of the store and walked into a Vicroarias Secret that was right beside it. He blushed. There was a decent amount of women in the story and as Nick walked by them they all looked at him and made him feel like he wasn't welcome there. Nick came across a black lace underwear and bra set. He grabbed 4 of them. He then saw a hot pink pair of Thong Underwear. _Well if it's what women are wearing._ Nick grabbed them. He then saw a bright red Lingerie. He imagined how Judy would look in and blushed. It suddenly felt really hot in the store. He pushed out the thoughts. _Well… She will need night wear._ Nick blushed more as he grabbed them. _Sure that's why you're getting them._ Nick scowled at himself. _Shut up brain!_ Nick paid for them, the whole time the cashier looked at him questionably.

He walked out. _Finally, all done._ It had been just half an hour since Scarlett and Judy went to go and get a Massage. Nick knew he'd have to wait a bit so he went to a nearby bench to sit down and went on his phone to play games as he waited for his mom to call.

A/N: There's chapter 6! It's a little short. Next chapter will be longer, stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 7: Massage and More Shopping

A/N: Chapter 7! Hope you like it!

Judy and Scarlett were both lying face down on massage tables.

"Oh, this feels great" Judy said as the tiger massaging her back rubbed a spot on her that's been hurting a bit since she fell in the Museum.

"He likes you a lot." Scarlett said.

Judy turned her head in her direction so they were then facing each other. "What do you mean?" Judy said, confused.

"Nick. He likes you." Scarlett said with a smile on her face.

"Judy lightly blushed." Well, he is a really good friend. He helped me a lot with solving the missing mammals case and catching Bellweather.

"Judy. I don't mean as a friend. I mean he really likes you. I'd go as far to say as he loves you."

Judy blushed a lot. "What? No way, Nick wouldn't feel that way for me." Judy said. _Would he?_

"He really does. I can smell it on him when I'm around him. Same goes for you too. You feel the same way he does."

 _No way. Does he really feel the same way I do?_ "A-are you sure?" Judy asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Scarlett said and smiled. "You two would make a great couple. You make him happy, I can tell."

Judy blushed and had no idea what to say. "Should… should I tell him? Should I ask him to date me? I mean, I've never kissed someone before, let alone dated anyone." Judy said.

Scarlett smiled. "That's for you to decide. I'm perfectly okay with it. But there's one thing you need to know." Scarlett said, her face and the tone of her voice becoming serious.

"Wh-what's that?" Judy asked nervously.

"Foxes are choosy. Just like you Nick has never kissed anyone before or dated anyone. And I can tell that he wants to be with you. And if you and him get together he will never leave you or cheat on you. But if you leave him, it will destroy him. Like I said, I can tell how you feel about him so I really don't think you would leave him. But there's something else you need to know. Interspecies couples aren't common. And the known interspecies couples aren't big deals. A lion dating a leopard. That's really about as far as interspecies couples go, and there's very few of those. I'm sure there's ones that people don't know about but even the ones that people do know about are frowned upon. A Fox dating a Bunny is unheard of. And many people will be hard on you about it. So only go into the relationship if you know you can handle that." Scarlett said, never taking her eyes away from Judy's.

"I understand" Judy said, having no idea what to do.

Scarlett noticed the confusion on her face. "Judy it's okay. I trust you." She said.

Judy smiled. "Thank you" she said.

After they finished their massage they left and called Nick. They met up halfway.

"Hey, how was it?" Nick asked.

"It felt great!" Judy said with a smile.

"How was shopping Nick?" Scarlett asked.

"I got Judy some clothes." Nick said and held up the baggies.

"What about you?" Scarlett asked.

"Oh, I didn't get anything for me." Nick said.

Judy and Scarlett looked at each other and smiled and then looked at Nick.

"I have a feeling that I'm not going to enjoy what's about to happen to me" Nick said.

Scarlett pushed Judy and walked Nick to a nearby store. She ran through the store and grabbed a bunch of clothes. She thrusted them towards him. "Try these on and come out when you put something new on. If me and Judy both like what you come out in, then you're getting it." Scarlett said.

Nick sighed and went into the changing room.

The first outfit he come out in was an all black button up shirt and black dress pants.

"Those look great! Scarlett said.

Judy agreed and Nick went back into the changing room and put them into a keep pile.

The next outfit Nick came out in was a Mesh shirt and really short jean shorts.

Judy laughed. "Nick, I'd question your sexuality if that was your normal attire."

Scarlett chuckled "That's a no Nick."

Nick scowled and went back in and put that outfit in the put back pile.

After a few more outfits and laughs from Scarlett and Judy there was 4 in the keep and 6 in the put back.

"Finally, this is the last one" Nick called out from the changing room.

Nick walked out and Judy held back a gasp. She blushed a lot.

Nick had a tight, sleek, blue button up shirt on. The pants he had on were black and were also tight and were very, err, showy.

"So, how does this one look?" Nick said looking at Scarlett and Judy for input.

Scarlett knew how the pants were going to be. "I think it looks nice Nick." She said.

"How about you Carrots? What do you think?"

Judy didn't answer. She kept her eyes on Nicks upper body but paid more attention to his lower body. Her blush grew more noticeable.

"I think that's a yes." Scarlett said giggling.

Nick went in and change back to his normal attire. He handed his mom the clothes to buy and the rest of the money he had left. "I'll put these clothes back" Nick said.

Judy wheeled herself behind Nick to help him put back clothes. Scarlett went to the desk to pay.

When Scarlett got to the desk she saw a shelf in the corner of her eyes. She smirked. _Never know. Just in case._ She bought the clothes and something else and told the cashier to put everything in the same bag.

They all met up at the exit of the store. Scarlett looked at the clock. It was almost 9pm and was getting dark. "Okay, I'll drive you two home. Judy, where do you live?"

"Oh, she's staying with me Ma" Nick said.

Scarlett laughed. "Moving in before even dating? I will never understand the way you're generation does things." She said.

They got to the Truck and drove to Nick's house. Along the way they decided to go through the Bug-Burga drive through to get something to eat.

"Call me anytime you want to do something else! Love you Nick, it was very nice to meet you!" Scarlett called out to Nick and Judy after they got out of her Truck.

"Love you too Ma!" Nick yelled back.

"It was nice to meet you too!" Judy replied.

Scarlett drove off and Nick and Judy went into the house. Nick rolled Judy to the bedroom. She was eager to see what Nick got her.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! What will Judy think of what Nick got her? What was it that Scarlett bought when paying for Nick's clothes? Find out next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8: Misunderstanding

Judy took her bag and hopped out of her wheelchair and onto the bed. Nick blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I wasn't really sure what to get, so sorry if you don't like the clothes I got you." Nick said.

Judy emptied the bag. "Well Nick, lucky for you I do love Flannel" Judy giggled. "And jeans and sweatpants are all I wear anyways" Judy smiled. She then picked up the black lace bra and underwear set and blushed. "Nick, where did you get these?" she asked.

"Vicroaria's Secret" Nick said blushing a little.

"You went to that store!?" Judy said, astonished. "You're braver then I thought" she giggled. Nick blushed more. She then pulled up the Thong underwear. "Nick… why did you get this." She asked.

Nick's ears folded back. "I don't know, it was by the lace, and I don't know what women wear!" Nick said quickly and embarrassed.

Judy giggled. "It's okay Nick." She then picked up the lingerie.

"Before you say anything I don't know what women wear to bed either." Nick said.

Judy laughed and hopped into her wheelchair. She gathered up all her clothes. She smiled "It's okay Nick, I love all of it. Where can I put all these?" she asked.

Nick went to the dresser and opened the bottom drawer, which was empty. "This should work" Nick said.

"Thanks Nick, hand me your bag, I'll put yours away too." Judy said

Nick handed Judy his bag. She started putting his clothes away first. She then noticed a box in the bag. She pulled it out of the bag and looked at it, her eyes widened.

"Nick… what the hell are these for?" Judy said as she held up the box of condoms for Nick to see.

Nicks ears folded back and he blushed. He held his hands up in defense. "Wow Carrots, I-I have no idea!" he said nervously.

"Well they were in your bag!" Judy said, becoming more upset.

"Judy I swear, I-I don't know!" Nick said, having no idea how the box got in his.

"What were you planning Nick, huh!? The lingerie, the box of condoms. What is it!?" Judy said, looking angry.

Nick's eyes become watery. ""Judy I-I didn't have anything planned I really don't know…" Nick said.

Just then Nick's phone went off. He received a text from his mom.

 **I'm sure by now one of you found the box I left in your bag, haha. It's juuuuust incase. Better to have t and not need it then to need it and not have it! Haha. Hope it went over well and I didn't cause too much trouble, haha. Love ya baby, tell Judy I said hi! Goodnight.**

Nick handed Judy the phone for Judy to read the message. Nick rested his head in his hands.

Judy read the message and her ears became droopy. "Nick… I'm so sorry." She said, feeling horrible about how she accused Nick.

"It's fine…" Nick said, not looking up at her.

Judy wheeled herself over not Nick to the she was right in front of him. "Nick… please look at me." she said as her own eyes began to water.

Nick slowly lifted his head up. His ears were fold back and he had tears in his eyes.

"Nick I'm so sorry." Judy said, now crying.

"I get called a liar and all kinds of other things by everyone else and it doesn't get to me. But with you it actually hurts." Nick said, slightly sobbing.

Judy wrapped her arms around him to hug him, but he pulled away. "I think I'll sleep on the couch tonight." Nick said standing up.

"Nick wait!" Judy said grabbing his arm as he began to walk away. Tears filled her eyes. "Please don't go…"

Nick's heart sank. He didn't know what to do. His mind told him to go to the couch. But his heart told him to stay.

"Carrots I'm sorry." Nick said trying to pull away.

Judy pulled hard, turning Nick around so she was facing him. Nick lost his balance and fell to his knees, he was then eye level with Judy.

"Nick please don't go, please! I want you in bed with me, like last night. Please Nick, I love you!" Judy said, tears falling down her face.

Nick's eyes met hers. _Did she just say what I think she said?_ "what did you say?" Nick said, in disbelief.

"Dammit Nick I said I love you!" Judy said, more tears running down her face.

To Nick, each second in that moment felt like an hour. His body felt warm, his heart was racing. He blushed. "Judy…" Nick said, as he placed his hand on her cheek to wipe away her tears.

"What is it Nick?" Judy said in reply, enjoying the way his hand felt on her face.

"I… I love you too." Nick said.

Judy _'s_ tears stopped. She blushed "R-really? You mean that?" Judy asked.

Nick smiled. His normal self finally coming back. "No carrots, I'm just saying that to say it." Nick smiled more. "Of course I mean that." He said.

Judy hugged him tight. Nick hugged her back.

"Okay, now how about we go to bed?" Nick said.

Nick picked her up in his arms out of the wheelchair and laid her in bed. He covered her up and crawled in next to her. They cuddled up like the night before and fell asleep together. Happy.

A/N: A lot went down in this chapter, hope you liked it!


	9. Chapter 9: Morning

A/N: Chapter 9! Hope you enjoy!

Judy sat up and stretched. "Good Morning" she said with a yawn.

Nick got out of bed and Judy stood up out of bed.

Nick looked over at her. "Judy, you're supposed to use your wheelchair." Nick said.

Judy took a wobbly step around the bed to Nick, not putting a lot of weight on her bad leg. "Nick it's fine, I'm tired of using it around the house. I won't put a lot of weight on it, I promise." Judy said with a smile. She hugged Nick. "I have question" she said, pulling away.

"What is it?" Nick replied.

"Are we, you know, dating now?" Judy asked.

Nick sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to him. "Sit down Carrots, we need to talk first" he said.

Jud sat down beside him. "Ya see, there's some things you need to know about Foxes and also, well, interspecies couples. Ya see-"

As Nick was talking Judy cut him off. She smiled. "When me and Scarlett got a massage she explained everything to me" she said.

"Oh… okay, well, are you sure you want to be with me knowing all that? And I mean, you can do a lot better than me…" Nick said, his ears folded back.

Judy rested her hand on his shoulder. "Nick I am sure. And I don't want better… I want you" she said smiling.

Nick smiled and hugged her. "Okay, then it's settled. We're a couple" he said.

"Yay!" Judy said, not being able to contain her happiness. She hugged him tight.

They pulled away and Nick blushed. "I've never been in a relationship before so I'm new to this." Nick admitted.

Judy smiled. "Scarlett told me. And don't worry Nick, I haven't either." She said.

Nick sighed in relief, glad that they are both in the same boat when it comes to relationships. "Okay, so, um, what do ya wanna do today?" Nick asked.

Judy thought for a moment. "We could go to Red-Ox and get a movie! Fast and the Furriest just came out there!" Judy said with excitement and a smile on her face.

Nick chuckled. "Okay, that sounds good. When do ya wanna go and get it?" he asked.

"How about after we eat Lunch? " Judy suggested.

Nick nodded in agreement. He then went out to the Kitchen and broke her a piece of Carrot cake from the morning before. After they ate Judy hopped in the shower. When she came out she put on a green flannel and a pair of blue jeans. Nick passed on getting a shower.

"Are you ready?" Nick asked.

"Sure am, Nick" Judy said happily.

Nick went behind the wheelchair, expecting Judy to get in.

"Nick, I'm not getting in that." Judy said.

"Carrots, come one. The Doctor said-" Nick was saying but was cut off by Judy.

"I know. But I feel fine. And I won't put much wait on it." Judy said.

Nick sighed, not wanting to argue. "Okay carrots." Nick said.

"Besides" Judy walked beside Nick and put her arm around his "I want to walk beside you. And if it hurts, I have you for support" Judy said with a smile.

Nick blushed. "O-okay. That works" he smiled.

Judy intertwined her hand in his and they walked out of the house.

A/N: This chapter wasn't very long, the next one will be longer. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	10. Chapter 10: Movie Night

A/N: Chapter 10! Hope you enjoy!

The Red-Ox was about a 3 mile walk from Nick and Judy's place. They walked there holding hands. They received many gasps and dirty looks. A mother even covering her sons eyes. Nick and Judy didn't care. They were happy.

Once they got to the Red-Ox they got Fast and the Furriest and started heading back. Receiving more and more stares and dirty looks.

Judy squeezed Nicks hand. "Nick, how long do you think it will take?" she said.

"For what?" Nick said in reply.

"For people to accept us and other couples like us?" Judy said.

"I don't know Judy… but it doesn't matter because we're happy." Nick looked at her and smiled. She smiled back.

They were just about to their house whenever a Bunny not known to either of them stopped them.

He pushed Nick away from Judy, almost knocking him down. He pulled Judy behind him and stood in a defensive manner. "I don't know what you're doing you creep Fox, but I won't let you hurt her!" he said.

"Umm." Judy said, walking out from behind the bunny to Nick's side and taking his hand in hers. "This is my boyfriend" she said matter-of-factly smiling and looking up at Nick.

"What? Look, I don't know what drugs he gave you but you obviously aren't thinking straight. Bunnies don't date Foxes! I'm getting you out of here." He grabbed Judy's arm and tried to pulled her away from Nick.

Nick snarled. Before he could stop the Bunny Judy hit his arm away and off of her.

"I'm not on anything dammit! He is my boyfriend. Yes, I'm a Bunny and he's a Fox! I get that you don't see it every day, but love it love! So get used to it! And I'm a Cop so I would suggest you don't touch me again and go away!" Judy said, angrily.

Nick smiled, proud of her for standing up for himself.

"You're a real piece of work, you know that lady? You shouldn't even be allowed to be a cop. You belong in the looney bin." The Bunny said then walked away.

Judy was steaming mad. Nick walked in front of her and hugged her tight. All of her anger subsided as she listened to his heart beat. "It's okay Judy." Nick said.

Judy smiled. "I love you." She said.

"I love you too" Nick said.

They then walked the rest of the way to their house holding hands. Once they got home they sat down on the couch.

"I just can't believe it." Judy said.

"What?" Nick said in response.

"Just how everyone is. Towards Foxes, interspecies couples. It's crazy." She said.

Nick pulled her close to him. "Things will be different one day hopefully. But we're together and happy. Let's just ignore them" he said.

Judy smiled and nuzzled into him. "You're right Nick." She said.

Nick smiled. He was about to say something but heard a little snore come from Judy. He chuckled. He just couldn't wake her.

3 hours passed by. It was 4:30pm. Nick couldn't fall asleep and was was getting hungry and worse yet, he really had to use the bathroom.

 _Please wake up Judy_

Nick lightly poked her. "Wake up" he whispered in her ear.

"Please Judy wake up" he whispered a little louder.

Judy's eyes slowly opened and she yawned. "Hi" she said, rubbing her eyes.

Judy sat up off him and stretched. Nick bolted to the bathroom.

Judy sat there, confused. Then she saw the clock. Nick then came back out shortly and went back to the clock.

"I was asleep for 3 hourse!?" Judy said shocked.

Nick chuckled "Yeah" he said.

"Ya know you coulda woke me up right after I fell asleep" she said and giggled.

"Yeah, well, you looked peaceful and I didn't have the heart to do it. I probably wouldn't have woke you at all if I wasn't hungry and had to use the bathroom" Nick said blushing a little and rubbing the back of his neck.

Judy giggled and her stomach growled. "I'm hungry too" Judy said.

"I'll go an fix us something to eat." Nick said.

Nick got up from the couch and went to the Kitchen. Judy followed.

"If ya want you can just relax on couch" Nick said.

Judy hugged him from behind as he was opening the fridge. "Nah, I'd rather be out here with you." Judy said with a giggle.

Nick chuckled "Okay" he said. He pulled out a head of lettuce, carrots, a tomato and a cucumber. He started shredding the lettuce. Judy got a knife and started chopping up the tomato.

Nick glanced over at her and smiled. "I never thought I'd have this." He said.

"What? Stuff to make a salad?" Judy said with a giggle.

Nick chuckled. "No, I mean a girlfriend, living with me, making food with me. Out of everything in the world, this is the one thing I never thought that I'd have" he said.

Judy finished chopping up the tomato and put it in a bowl Nick sat out to put the vegetables in. She started chopping a carrot and looked at him sympathetically. "Why Nick?" she asked.

I've never been that interested in dating. I'm picky like most Foxes. And I figured if I did take a liking to someone they wouldn't want a be with a Pawpsicle hustler." Nick said throwing the lettuce he pulled from the head into the bowl. He grabbed the cucumber and began slicing it up.

Judy smiled "Well now you have it Nick." She said.

Nick smiled. "And I'm happy I do and it's with you." He said in response.

They finished the salad. Judy decided to go and relax on the couch. Nick pulled out a Fryer. He opened a cabinet and pulled a few potatoes out of the bag. He quickly cut them into French Fries. Then once the oil was boiling he through them in.

He melted some cheese and wants the fries were done he put some on a plate for him and on a plate for Judy. He put some melted cheese on each plate of fries. He got to bowls and put salad in each of them. He brought the plates into the room.

Judy and him ate in silence, enjoying the food. Once done Nick went back into the kitchen to do dishes. Judy snuck in while he was doing them. She stuck her hand in the water and splashed some.

"Hey!" Nick said, splashing some back at her. They splashed each other, back and forth, for almost half an hour. Judy then decided to let Nick alone. She went to the bathroom to change and came back wearing no pant and one of Nick's button ups. It went almost to her feet.

She sat down on the couch. Once Nick was done he too went to go and change. He came back wearing all black pajama pants and a grey T-Shirt.

It was 7pm. Nick turned on his TV and put in Fast and the Furriest into his DVD player. Nick chuckled when he saw Judy was wearing one of his shirts and he blushed a little when he saw that was the only thing she was wearing.

When Nick sat down and played the movie Judy's ears perked up and she happily cuddled up to Nick. They sat and watched the movie all the while enjoying each other's company. It was 9:30pm by the time the movie was over. Nick turned off the TV.

"So what did ya think of the movie?" Nick asked.

"I loved it!" Judy exclaimed.

Nick smiled. "I love you Judy." He said.

"I love you to Nick" Judy said.

They stared into each other's eyes. They slowly leaned closer to each other, eyes going shit. They kissed. A warm sensation ran through both their bodies. It was a feeling neither of them have ever felt before.

They slowly pulled away and smiled. Not having to use words to say how much they loved each other. Nick laid down on the couch and Judy followed suite and cuddled him. They fell asleep.

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this Chapter! Next chapter will be up later tonight or tomorrow ^^


	11. Chapter 11: Invitation

A/N: Chapter 11! Hope you enjoy!

"Ayo Nick! Open up!" Yelled Finnick who was pounding at the door. Nick's eyes slowly opened, he looked at the clock and ground. It was 7 in the morning. Judy took was awakened.

"Who is at the damn door?" Judy asked, irritated. She sat up to let Nick go to the door.

"It's Finnick" Nick said as he opened the door.

"Ay! What up Nick?" Finnick.

"It's 7 in the morning. I was sleeping." Nick said, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, sorry, but I need to ask you something." Finnick said.

Judy walked to Nick's side. Finnick saw she was wearing Nick's shirt and he already got the idea.

"Oh damn! So you to are together now?" Finnick said chuckling.

Judy got defensive and hugged Nick "Yes we are. Got a problem with it?" she said.

"Nah. I'm happy for ya'll!" Finnick said with a genuine smile.

Judy eased up and smiled. "Thank you." she said.

"Anyways, what is it you wanted to ask me?" Nick asked.

"You're mom's throwing a little party and she wants you to come, it's at 7 tonight, will you and Judy come?" Finnick asked.

Nick's ears folded back and his eye twitched.

"And why couldn't you have waited to ask us later? Better yet, why didn't mom just ask us when we saw her the other day?" Nick asked, upset and confused.

"Because she forget and she was gonna text you last night when I was at her place helping her get some things ready but I told her I'd just ask you." Finnick said.

"Okay, but that still doesn't tell me why you did it at 7 in the morning!" Nick said, slightly agitated.

"Because..." Finnick said "I knew it would piss you off." Finnick then started laughing.

Nick sighed "Okay, fair enough. Judy, you wanna go?" he asked.

Judy smiled "Sure! Sounds fun." she said happily.

Finnick's laughter trailed off as he spoke. "Okay, great, I'll let her know and I'll pick ya'll up then, catch ya later" he said.

"Wait a second, do me a favor" Nick said and ran back into the house and then came back. He handed him the movie they rented last night.

"Return this for me bud" Nick said.

"Sure thing, Cyah" Finnick replied, going back to his Van.

Nick and Judy went back inside and laid back down on the couch. They wanted to go back to sleep, but they were already up.

"Sooo.. What do ya wanna do till the party?" Nick asked.

Judy cuddled up to him. "I don't know. But I love this." she said.

"I love this too" Nick said happily. "Judy. Why did you fall for me?" Nick asked.

Judy smiled. "When you stood up for me to Chief Bogo, it made me happy. Even though we had our differences at first, you were actually standing up for me and you believed in me. And you were the first person who had faith in me as a Cop. And then when you opened up to me, I could relate. And I started to realize how similar we really are." Judy said happily. "And why did you fall for me Nick?" Judy asked.

"Well, for sorta the same reason. You were the first person who believed I could be more then a shifty Fox. You were the first person I ever opened up to. And I really liked being around you. And I just felt like I could really trust you." Nick said smiling.

After a couple hours they started to get hungry and finished the Carrot Cake. They then decided to cuddle on the couch and watch different movies all day. It was 5:30pm. They then took turns in the shower. Nick decided to wear one of his new outfits. He grabbed the showy, black pants and the blue button up shirt that Judy was fond of. Judy put on a blue flannel shirt and a pair of blue jeans. It was 6:15 pm when Finnick sent Nick a test saying he'd be there in 15 minutes. At 6:30pm Nick got a text from Finnick saying he was outside. Judy and him then made their way to the van, ready for the part.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed ths chapter! Let me know what you think of the story so far and follow and favorite the story if you haven't already! See ya'll next chapter! ^^


	12. Chapter 12: Party!

A/N: Sorry for the wait ^^ Been caught up with school and stuff hehe. I'll try my best to post a new chapter at least once a week. And don't worry, I don't plan on ending this story anytime soon hehe. Quick disclaimer: This chapter gets a little dirty. He're Chapter 12, I hope you enjoy!

They arrived at Scarett's house. Nick got out and opened the door of Judy.

"You're such a gentleman" she said with a giggle.

Finnick then got out and the three of them made their way up to the door.

"What's this party for anyways?" Judy asked, curious.

"Mom likes to throw a party every once and a while to make herself feel like a teenager again. I'm sure you noticed that she dresses like one." Nick said.

"She looks fine as hell though, I mean daaamn." Finnick said with a laugh.

Nick scowled him then chuckled, knowing Finnick's comment wasn't as bad as it sounded.

They got to the door, they could hear the music blaring from the inside and Finnick jumped and rang the door bell.

"Hey Nick, do you come to your moms parties often?" Judy asked.

"Not really." Nick replied.

"Oh, why is that?" Judy asked.

Just then, Scarlett opened the door. She had a very short skirt on and a shirt that was cut about half way down, it was easy to tell that it had before said "SLUT" on it, the bottom of Scarlett's bra was visible.

"Eee! Nick! Judy! Finnick!" she screamed very loudly, slurring a bit as she talked. She hugged them, the smell of alcohol was very noticeable. She then broke the hug.

Judy and Nick's eyes met. Judy gave him a look that screamed "Nevermind. I think I know."

"Well come on in!" Scarlett said.

They entered and the music was blaring. It was some sort of Bass heavy Electronic Dance Music. There were probably about 100 people there. And there was plenty of alcohol.

Scarlett handed each of them a cup of Jungle Juice, which had some kind of strong alcohol in it. Scarlett had her own cup. "Okay, bottoms up!" she said and then began to down her cup. Judy looked a Nick nervously and shyly smiled.

"Nick, can we?" she asked.

Nick sighed then smile and shrugged his shoulders. "Bottoms up" he said, bringing the cup to his lips and drinking it.

Judy felt a lot of excitement go through her. She never drank anything before. But since she's on temporary leave from the force, she was curious and ready for this new experience. She eagerly downed her drink.

"Yum!" Judy said happily.

Nick pulled the empty cup away from his lips. "This is actually really good." he said.

Finnick finished his. "Hell yeah! Ayo, I'll ya'll later, I'ma go get more and party haha!" he said before walking away.

Scarlett smiled. "Glad everyone likes it! Judy, Nick, I'm sure you can handle yourselves. Drink as much as you want and have fun! Cyah!" she said before walking away to dance with some friends.

Nick and Judy grinned and exchanged glances. Saying to each other without using words "Might as well get wrecked tonight."

They went around and tried all kinds of different drinks, regular and mixed. Vodka, Tequila, Jack Daniels, Caribou Lou, everything you can think of was most likely there, and Judy and Nick decided to try it all.

"Apple Bottom Jeans" by Flo Tiga came on the speakers. It was loud and the bass was bumping hard and loud. Judy grabbed Nicks arm. "Let's Dance!" she said, slurring her words. Neither of them could walk too well.

Nick had a bottle of Ale in one hand, and his other on Judy's hip. Judy began to grind herself against him. Nick's member becoming even more noticeable through the already very show pants. Nick grinned and gulped a bit of his drink. Judy turned around and rubber her hand from his inner thigh up to his member and kissed him on the lips. Judy pulled out and grabbed the drink out of his hand and downed the rest of it. Someone shook up and bottle of Champagne and let it spray all over the dance floor.

After almost 2 hours it was getting late. Even though it didn't feel like it to Judy and Nick, 5 hours had passed since they first got to the party. It was midnight. People began to leave and Nick and Judy, kind of bummed the party was over, decided it go too. Scarlett was passed out upstairs already. And Finnick driving them home was out of the question cause he was passed out on the couch. Nick called for an Uber driver.

After 20 minutes of waiting they were picked up. Nick payed the Uber driver and him and Judy got out and stumbled into the house, laughing. Once they got to the bedroom Nick laid down and Judy hopped on top of him. She began to kiss him and unbuttoned his shirt. She pulled out a condom from the box that Scarlett had bought and laid it beside them. She pulled off her shirt but didn't bother taking her bra off. She leaned back down and they began making out again. After about 20 minutes Judy picked the Condom back up again. She grinned.

"Ready?" she asked.

Nick grinned and nodded.

Judy put the edge of the condom between her teeth and grinned seductively at Nick. She slowly went down on him. Once she was eye level with the button of his pants she began to unbutton them.

A/N: Yepp, that's the end of the chapter! Find out what happens next time! Hope you enjoyed!


	13. Chapter 13: Paperwork

A/N: Chapter 13, enjoy!

Nick woke up, his head hurting a lot. He closed his eyes and rubbed them. What the hell happened last night.

FLASHBACK

Judy began to unbutton Nicks pants. Nick laid his head back and closed his eyes. Judy was having trouble unbutton his pants. After a few minutes Judy rested her head on Nicks leg and kept trying. The condom dropped from her mouth and her hands rested around the button and Nicks crotch. Her and him had both passed out.

END FLASHBACK

Nick looked down and saw Judy passed out... head resting on his leg... hands on his crotch. Nick blushed really hard. Oh. My. God. I cannot forget this. Nick grabs his phone and takes a quick picture. The slowly moved out from under her, careful not to wake her. He looked down at Judy and smiled. He covered her up and kissed her forehead. He grabbed a clean shirt for her to put on and laid it on the edge of the bed.

He stands up and has trouble walking at first. He goes to the bathroom, does his business, and then takes a couple aspirin for his headache. He looked at the clock, it was 1 P.M. He went to the kitchen and was going to make lunch but he wasn't feeling all too well and didn't think Judy was going to feel any better. He poured a glass of Orange juice and drank it. He poured another for Judy and went back to the bedroom after grabbing a couple aspirins for her.

Nick walked into the room and woke up Judy. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She rested a hand on her head.

"Ow." she said.

Nick handed her the Orange Juice and Aspirins, which she quickly took.

Judy began to have a couple flashbacks of last night. She remembered the way her and him were dancing and she blushed as she remember feeling his member through his pants. She then remembered bits and pieces of them in bed. Her eyes widened.

"Nick... last night, did we... did we have sex?" she asked nervously.

Nick blushed a little and chuckled. He showed her the picture he took of her when he woke up.

"Nope, we passed out" Nick said.

Judy's face got really red. "Nick delete that!" she demanded.

"After 48 hours?" Nick said jokingly.

Judy couldn't help but bust out laughing. "God Nick I love you. I don't care about the picture, just don't show it to anyone." she said still laughing.

Nick chuckled. "I love you too." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

Judy then put the shirt on Nick got out for her and they went out to the couch and cuddled and watched a movie.

After that Nick and Judy made dinner. They laughed as the made Mac and Cheese, Mashed Potatoes and Gravy and Pizza. Nick had tried to throw a the Pizza dough in the air but he failed and it landed on his head, cause a few minutes of laughing from Judy. After they finished dinner they ate and put the left overs in the fridge. They took separate showers then went to bed.

After a couple hours of cuddling on the couch and watching TV they went to bed.

Laying in bed in the dark cuddling, Judy spoke.

"Nick, I have a question." she said.

"What is it Judy?" he asked.

"Last night... When we almost had sex... Well, can we? I mean, not right now. But, like, I don't know, soon? I know we haven't been together long but... but I love you. And I know that we wont break up. You are the only person I have ever wanted and the only person I will ever want. And I want to do those things with you, out of love." Judy said shyly.

Nick blushed. He kissed Judy then slowly pulled away. "I want do those things with you to Judy. And if you are sure you're ready, then we can. But how about we let it be a spontaneous thing instead of a planned thing? So it could happen next week or next month, we just won't really know until we both are in a moment where that's what we want. Nick replied.

Judy smiled a cuddled up to him, resting her head on his chest. "That sounds great. I love you Nick." she said.

"I love you too." Nick replied. And with that they fell asleep.

3 Days Later.

Nothing too eventful has happened over the past few days. Nick and Judy have stayed in the house most of the time, cuddling, watching TV, making dinner together and sharing laughs. But today is the day that Judy goes into the doctor to get her leg evaluated.

Nick calls an Uber driver and they arrive at the doctors office.

"Judy Hopps" Judy says to the Sloth at the front desk.

"Take...A... Seat... The Doctor... Will... Be... With you... Shortly..." she said.

Judy had already went to sit down beside Nick half way through the sentence. Doctor Offices are so slow.

An hour goes by and she is finally called to go back. Nick goes with her. She sat down on the table and the Doctor came in.

"Ah. Miss Hopps, how are you doing?" the Doctor asked.

"Great" Judy replied with a smile on her face.

"That's good, now let's see that leg." The Doctor said.

He unwrapped her leg and smiled.

"This looks great! Seems like you have kept it clean, no sign of infection, does it still hurt?" he asked.

"Nope" Judy said smiling.

The Doctor wrapped her leg back up.

"I don't think you'll need to come back. Keep it wrapped up for a few more days, shouldn't need it at all anymore then. You can return to work soon too. Which reminds me. Chief Bogo said that if your leg was looking good that he wants you to see him today." he said.

Judy smiled excitedly. "Okay, great!" she said.

They left the doctors office and got into an Uber car and went to the Police Department.

Nick waited in the Lobby and Judy met up with Chief Bogo in his office.

"Chief Bogo, sir, may I ask why you wanted to see me?" Judy asked.

"Can't I just see how you're doing?" Chief Bogo replied.

Judy crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes "Really." Judy said.

"You're right, I don't care." Chief Bogo said. But a slight smirk showed on his face, telling Judy he actually does care and have a heart.

"So, why did you want to see me?" Judy asked.

"I didn't want to overwhelm you while you were recovering, but since you seem to be getting better, here." Chief Bogo said handing her a stack of papers. "You need to fill all these out. They are papers relating to the missing mammals case and the case against Bellwether. Have these back to me in a week" he said.

"Oh, sure thing" Judy said with a smile. Ughhh

She began to walk out when she remembered something.

"Oh, Chief Bogo, here" she handed him Nick's form to be a police officer and written letter of recommendation by her stating why Nick should be accepted into the police academy. "This is my letter of recommendation and this form was filled out by Nick Wilde, he's the one who helped me with the investigation and to capture Bellwether." Judy said.

Chief Bogo took it. "I'll be sure to look this over and send them to the academy for review. And he helped you? In that case." Chief Bogo said pulling out and handing her another stack of papers. "He will have to fill these out and have them back to at the same time you do." he said.

Judy then left and met Nick in the Lobby.

"Wow, those are a lot of papers!" Nick said astounded.

"They sure are, and half of them are for you." Judy said smiling.

"What!?" Nick said, shocked.

Judy giggled. "Since you were heavily involved in helping me you always have to fill out the corresponding papers. Being cop isn't all about chasing bad guy, there's paper work too." Judy said. Which I hate.

They went home and the whole time Nick complained about the papers while Judy just giggled at him.

They spent the rest of the day filling out the papers to get them out of the way. It was 10 P.M

"Done!" Judy said happily. "How's it coming Nick?" she asked.

She turned to Nick and saw that he was passed out with his head down on the paper. He only had one more to go.

"Good job my little Junior Detective." she said.

Judy grabbed a spare blanket from the room and covered him up. I love you so much. She then went into the bedroom.

I never could have imagined any of this. When I first met Nick... his girlfriend was the last thing I thought I'd be to him... Thinking back on everything... It's just amazing... We became so close towards the end of the investigation... I love him so much. I've seen how this place feels about foxes and interspecies couples... But that doesn't matter. Because I love him and I won't let anyone or anything tear us apart.

Content with her thoughts and the way she feels, she fell asleep.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think of the story so far ^^


	14. Chapter 14: Goodbyes

A/N: Here' chapter 14, hope you enjoy!

3 Weeks Later

Judy and Nick have turned in there papers they filled out and Judy is back on the force. Nothing too eventful has happened. But, thanks to Judy's recommendation letter that she turned in to give Nick a better chance of getting into the academy, Nick was accepted. And just in time too, because today is the day that Nick leaves for the academy.

Nick, Judy, Scarlett and Finnick were at the Train Station. Judy hugged Nick tight, crying.

"I'll see you in 4 months. I'll miss you so much Nick. I love you" Judy said.

Nick hugged her back, smiling and fighting back his own tears. "I'll miss you and I love you too." he replied.

As much as Judy didn't want to, she pulled away. It was Scarletts turn to say goodbye. She put her hands on Nicks shoulders. She smiled.

"I'm so proud of you Nick. You're father would be proud of you too. I always knew you'd make a difference someday. You'll be the first Fox on the Police Force. Prove everyone wrong about us. I love you baby." Scarlett said giving him a tight hug.

"I love you too mom." he replied hugging her back.

It was now Finnicks turn. He walked up to Nick. Finnick struggled not to let his ears fold back. He laughed, but it was fake. Scarlett, Judy and Nick were shocked.

"You're gonna be a real cop Nick." he said. "Don't go arresting me all the time cause of my hustle! And don't expect me to help ya or be a snitch aight?" Finnick wiped his eyes. "Hustlin Pawpsicles it was... it was good man... It was good... Hated that damn Pacifier though." Finnick lightly punched Nicks arm and he stood with Scarlett and Judy.

The train arrived and Nick went to get on when Judy grabbed his arm.

"Nick wait!" she said.

Nick turned around and kiss from Judy was planted on his lips. When they pulled away they smiled.

"You'll do great Nick. I love you." Judy said.

"I love you too Judy." Nick replied.

Nick stepped onto the train and the door closed. Nick smiled and waved goodbye as the train pulled away and Judy an Scarlett waved back and Finnick nodded in response.

Once the train was out of sight Scarlett looked down at Finnick.

"Didn't expect that from you" she said with a little giggle.

"Ay shush! Betta not tell nobody bout this! It'll hurt my street cred." Finnick said in response.

Scarlett giggled and looked at Judy. "Hey Judy, how about you come over to my house?" Scarlett asked.

The question caught Judy a little off guard. "Oh, um, well I don't have work today so sure" Judy said.

Finnick, Judy and Scarlett all got into Finnick's van and Finnick drove them to Scarlett's house. He dropped them off and they went inside. Scarlett had her follow her to the kitchen and asked her to sit down at the table. She made tea and sat a cup in front of her and Scarlett sat at the opposite end of the table.

"So." Scarlett said, blowing on her tea. "Whey were you and Nick gonna tell me that you two were dating!?" Scarlett said happily with a smile on her face.

Judy smiled, glad that Nick's mother seemed happy that they were together. "Sorry, just never got around to it" Judy said with a giggle.

Scarlett smiled. "Out of all the people that Nick has met over the years, you have definitely had the biggest impact. Him being a cop? Even I didn't see that coming. You changed him so much for the better and I'm glad that you two are together." she said.

"Thank you, that means a lot" Judy replied happily.

"So" Scarlett began to say "Wanna look at embarrassing baby photos of him?" she asked.

Judy got a mischievous smile on her face. "Of course I do." she said.

They went into Scarlett's room and sat on the large, queen sized bed. The walls were read and blank, besides the 65 inch flat screen TV hanging on the wall. Scarlett spread a bunch of pictures out onto the bed.

"And here's a picture of Nick on his first birthday" Scarlett said handing Judy a picture of a naked baby Nick covered in Cake.

Judy busted out laughing and pulled out her phone. "Mind if I take a picture?" she asked.

"Not at all!" Scarlett replied with a smile on her face.

Tons of embarrassing pictures of Nick and laughs later, it was really late. Judy and Scarlett were both getting tired.

"You can stay in the guest room for the night hun" Scarlett said.

She lady Judy to the guest room, which was similar to Scarlett's. Big bed, big TV.

Judy smiled "Thank you."

"You're welcome, see you in the morning. Goodnight." Scarlet replied with a smile.

"Goodnight." Judy said.

Judy walked in the room and closed the door. She put on the TV, undressed, and went under the covers.

This is the first night in the last month that me and Nick aren't together in bed. I miss him. Just 4 months Judy, you can do this. I wonder how his time at the academy is going to be? I'm sure he'll be fine.

A/N: Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter! Eager to know about Nick's 4 months in the Police Academy? Good, cause the next chapter or 2 (or 3 maybe) will be about that! Be sure to keep up and leave reviews! Hope you like the story so far, thanks everyone for the support!


	15. Chapter 15: The Academy

A/N: Chapter 15, hope you enjoy!

"Okay Cadets, listen up!" said Major Friedkin, the Instructor at the Police Academy. "For the next 4 months you will be put to the test, mentally and physically, to see if you have what it takes to be an officer of the law. I'm not gonna lie. Some of you will fail. Some of you may even be begging to go home after the first week!" she said with authority radiating from her voice.

"Yeah, right." Nick said softly with a chuckle.

Major Friedkin approached Nick. "What was the Fox Boy!?" She yelled.

"Oh, nothing. And good job at pointing at who I am. I am a Fox and I am of the male Gender, is one of the skills we are going to learn is pointing out the obvious?" Nick said in a smart ass way.

"I would advise you to keep quite Cadet!" Major Friedkin yelled into Nick's ear.

"And I would advise you to take a breath mint" Nick replied.

"Thats it, when we do laps you have to do 20 extra!" Major Friedkin said.

Nick reached an arm out and poked her in the stomach. "Maybe you should consider doing 20 extra laps." Nick said grinning.

This caused a couple chuckles from some of the other Cadets.

Major Friedkin stood up straight and smiled. "Okay Fox Boy, let me tell you something. The only reason you were accepted to the academy so quickly is because you were recommended by Judy Hopps, who graduated top of her class here. She did warn me in her recommendation letter about how you may act at times. But I will not give you special treatment. Anymore outbursts or rude remarks and I will throw you out of the academy, which I am sure would make Judy Hopps very disappointed in you."

Nick gulped. He really wanted to become a cop. And he couldn't even imagine how Judy would feel if he got kicked out of the academy.

Nick lowered his head, a smile no longer on his face. "I apologize, won't happen again." he said.

"Good. Okay Cadets, let's go out to the course!"

They went outside to the Obstacle Course. Nick expecting something small. But the Course was far from it.

"This Course will train you to be ready for multiple places in Zootopia. Whether it's Tundra Town or the Rain Forest District." Major Friedkin said.

The Cadets lined up and she blew the whistle to go. Nick's run through the Course was no where near impressive. He was clumsy, fell while running through the tires, fell while climbing the wall, almost got stepped on multiple times, and just did horrible at every part of the course. At the end everyone met up. Nick was breathing heavy and covered in mud.

"Good run today Cadet's! Since it's only Day 1, hit the showers and turn in." Major Friedkin said.

After Nick was done in the shower, he went to the sleeping courters. It was a large room with a a bunch of bunk beds. After going to his designated bunk he laid down and covered up. Once everyone else did the same they were told to get some sleep for the next day and then the lights were shut off.

Nick laid there and thought for a long time.

I didn't expect it to be this hard. I mean, I knew it wouldn't be easy but this is insanity. At this rate I'll never be a cop. I have 4 months. I can do this. I can't let Judy and mom and Finnick down.

Nick then fell asleep.

For the next month Nick was getting a little better. He was able to go through the tires without a problem. He wasn't as clumsy. He was still the worse one on the Course out of all of the other Cadets, but Nick was getting better.

Today they were getting there first written test back. Nick looked at his paper and there was a big, circled F on it.

Dammit Nick you idiot.

"Most of you did good." Major Friedkin said. "Some of you failed miserably." She said looking directly at Nick, singling him out. This caused some laughs among the other Cadets. Nick's ears folded back and he slouched down in his chair.

"Okay Cadets, turn in for the day. 3 more months to go!" Major Friendkin said.

Nick was laying in bed. His eyes closed as many thoughts went through his head.

What am I going to do!? I need to study more. I need to do better at the Course. I'm the worst person here! I didn't expect to come here and do great, but to be the worst!? At this rate I may not even graduate! That would kill Judy! I can't let her or Mom or Finnick down!

As Nick was thinking he felt a pair of large hang hold him down and a blind fold put over his eyes and a Muzzle was also put on him. Nick panicked. Suddenly he felt multiple things hitting him all over his body. It hurt so much but his screams were muffled and he couldn't see anything either.

After a couple minutes, though to Nick it felt like a couple hours, the ordeal was over.

"Listen." a voice he was not familiar with said. "You're never going to be a cop. You're nothing but a con artist fox. I don't even know why you came here. They shouldn't let your kind come here. You're a failure and you aren't one of us. I suggest after you flunk that you go back to the city hustling on the streets like the scum you are." the voice said.

The blind fold and Muzzle were removed swiftly and by the time Nick shot up to look around his attackers had already been back in there bunks.

What.. what the hell I was that for!? Dammit my whole body hurts.

Nick rested his eyes, his whole body was hurting. An hour passed and he was still shaking from the ordeal. Eventually he drifted into a sleep.

When Nick awoke his body still felt very sore. The Cadets went outside to do the Course.

This time, Nick had the worst time he's had since he's been there. He couldn't even finish the Coarse. The Cadets then lined up.

"What kind of performance was that Cadet!?" Major Friedkin yelled at Nick.

Nick thought about saying what happened, but he kept his mouth shut about it. "Sorry, just must be a bad day. Won't happen again." Nick said.

"Okay Cadets. Hit the showers and go to bed. There's a big written exam tomorrow." Major Friedkin said.

The Cadets did as told. Once Nick knew everyone was asleep he took out his study materials and began studying. He studied all night.

The next day he took the test. When he got it back he had an A.

"Now if you can just do good on the Course you might just pass" Major Friedkin said to Nick, offering a somewhat friendly smile, which gave Nick some motivation because he now knew not everyone was against him.

A week went by and his body was feeling better.

There was only one month left. Nick knew he had to step his game up.

They lined up to run the coarse. Nick was determined not to get last.

The whistle blew and he was off. Nick wasn't paying attention to the other animals around him, he was staying focused on the Coarse itself. He still slipped up a couple times, but at the end he was happy to see that one person was behind him.

Every time the ran the Coarse Nick got a little better. Till finally, when it was the last time they'd get to run the Coarse, he was the first to complete it. And when they took the final exam he Aced it.

At graduation, before Nick went out with the other Cadet's, Major Friedkin stopped him.

"I'm proud of you" she said.

"Thank you" Nick said with a smile.

"You'll be happy to know that the people who beat you that night won't be allowed to graduate." Major Friedkin said.

Nick was shocked. "Wait, how did you know?" Nick asked.

"Someone came forward and said they saw what happened. But I wanted to let them get to this day till I confronted them and then I told them they couldn't graduate. Not everyone is against you Nick, remember that." Major Friedkin said.

They walked out and everyone went where they were supposed to be. The graduation went smoothly.

Judy was so proud of Nick. Judy had to stay for a couple hours after to fill out some things and help with cleaning up. Judy kissed him goodbye and told him that she'll see him at home that night.

A/N: Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter! I really hope everyone is enjoying this story so far ^^


	16. Chapter 16: First Time

A/N (PLEASE READ): Here's chapter 16! This chapter is a LEMON (meaning there is explicit sexual content). That is all this chapter is going to consist of. If you do not like Lemons then just go to the next chapter. Just thought I'd let ya know hehe. And if you do like Lemons, then enjoy ^^

Nick walked in through the door of his house. All of the lights were off besides a flickering light coming out from the hallway that led to the bedroom. He had his regular clothes on and was carrying his new uniform in his arm. "Juuuudy I'm hooooooome" Nick said with a laugh.

"Nick! Come to the bedroom!" Judy yelled back.

Nick made his way to the bedroom and blushed when he entered.

The room was lit by candles. And laying on the bed was Judy in the lingerie Nick bought her. It was the only thing she had on.

Nick walked to the end of the bed. "Judy... what is all this?" Nick said with a blush. You know damn well what it is.

Judy slowly crawled on her hands and knees to the edge of the bed towards Nick. She grabbed his tie and pulled him downwards so his face was level with his.

"A surprise. I love you Nick." Judy then kissed him on the lips. Then they started making out. Judy backed up and pulled on the tie, making Nick climb on the bed and then on top of her, never separating their lips from one another."

Judy then swiftly flipped Nick over on his back and got on top of him.

"Now who's the prey?" Judy said seductively as she leaned down and lightly bit his neck, causing a soft moan to escape his lips. She slowly began grinding on his cock, cause more soft moans from Nick.

"Judy, are you sure you want to do this?" Nick asked.

"I am Nick. I love you." Judy replied.

"I love you too" Nick said.

Judy unbuttoned and pulled of Nick's shirts. She left lightly kisses down his neck, then his chest, all the way to his crotch. The bulge through his pants was large and noticeable .

Judy unbuttoned his pants and pulled them and his boxers down and off of him, his hard cock standing straight up. Judy and Nick were both blushing.

"I'm, uh, sorry if I'm not very big" Nick said.

"Nick, are you kidding? This thing is huge!" Judy said as she wrapped both her hands around his large cock and stroked it slowly.

Nick rested his head back and moaned. "Mmm Judy that feels so good." he said.

Judy then put her mouth over the head of cock, it barely fit.

She sucked and swirled her tongue around the head like a lollipop.

Nicks claws dug into the bed, tearing it.

Judy continued to suck on the head and began to stroke the shaft fast.

"Mmm Judy, I'm feeling really close!" Nick exclaimed while moaning.

Judy stopped. Nick looked up confused. "Awww, why'd you stop?" Nick asked.

Judy giggled. "Cause I'm not going to let you finish yet" she said.

Judy pulled out a condom, took it out of the wrapper, and put it over Nick's cock. She then slowly climbed on top of him, positioning her vagina over is cock. She kissed Nick on the lips and slowly lowered herself onto.

"Oh my God it's so big, it hurts!" Judy exclaimed with tears running down her cheeks as she felt pain and pleasure. She put herself all the way down on his cock and a loud moan came from both Nick and Judy.

Judy began bouncing up and down on Nick's cock.

"This feels so good!" Judy said, the pain no longer present.

"Fuck yes it does!" Nick exclaimed.

Things went on like that for a few more minutes.

"Nick I think I'm going to cum!" Judy exclaimed.

"Me too!" Nick replied.

In that moment, they both came. Judy's juices leaked down Nick cock and Nick's filled up the condom.

Judy laid down on Nicks chest, they were both panting heavily.

After a few minutes Judy got off of Nick and when she did Nick took off the condom and threw it in the trash can beside the bed. Judy then laid in his arms and Nick covered them up with the blanket.

"I love you so much Nick." Judy said.

"I love you so much too Judy" Nick replied.

They then fell asleep in each others arms.

A/N: This is the first Lemon I've ever done, so I'm sorry if it isn't very good. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	17. Chapter 17: Prejudice

A/N: Chapter 17, hope you enjoy!

It's 5:30 AM. The alarm clock in the room went off. Judy got out of bed and put on her uniform. She looked over to Nick, expecting him to do the same. He was still asleep.

Judy shook him awake. "Nick, get your uniform on, it's time to go!" she said.

Nick groaned but did as he was told. "Geez, after last night how are you already up and ready so quick?" he said.

"Just used to the routine, don't worry, you'll get the hang of it too!" Judy said with a smile.

Nick got his uniform on and Judy hugged him. "You look great Nick." she said.

Nick smiled and leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

They then went off to work.

Sitting in the briefing room, every one was getting their cases.

But Nick and Judy didn't get a case.

"Um, sir, where's our case?" Judy asked Chief Bogo.

"There really isn't anything for you two honestly. I know this must be a let down, since today is the first day with your new partner, but you two are on parking duty today. And you two don't have to come in for the rest of the week, unless we get any major cases. So take the day to explain to the rookie everything." Chief Bogo said.

Judy and Nick were both a little let down, but were at least happy they'd be doing it together.

They spent that day putting tickets on cars and sharing some laughs. As much as they were both hoping something eventful would happen, nothing did.

When they got home that night, they both just wanted to sleep. So they went to bed.

That morning Judy woke up a little bit before Nick. She was about to get out of bed when her -phone went off. It was her parents video calling her.

She turned away from Nick and answered the call.

"Hi mom, Hi dad." Judy said rubbing her eyes.

"Hey Jude the Dude" her father said.

"Hi honey" her mother said.

"What's up?" Judy asked

"Well it's been awhile since we last seen you. If you're not busy, you should come down tonight." her father said.

"Oh, um, I don't know, I'll have to see if there's anything going on" Judy lied, not really wanting to go.

"Who are you talking too?" Nick said with a yawn. Judy put her hand over his mouth.

"Who else is there Judy?" Her mom said.

"No one, it's just the, uh, TV, uh, anyways, I gotta go, love you, bye!" Judy said, abruptly ending the call. She uncovered Nick's mouth. Nick wasn't very happy.

"Judy... why'd you do that?" Nick asked.

"Did what?" Judy asked, trying to act innocent.

"You know stop me from talking. Lying and saying no one else was here. Judy, do your parents not know about use?" Nick asked, kind of hurt.

"No..." Judy said, holding her head down in shame.

"Judy, we've been together for almost half a year. Why dom't they know?" Nick said, trying hard to keep his voice calm.

Tears formed in Judy's eyes. "Because I'm scared, okay! I don't know what they'll think. I'm so sorry." Judy said, putting her face in her hands.

Nick took her hands away from her face and used the blanket to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"Judy, it's fine. But they need to know. I heard them say that they want you to go down tonight. How about we both go and you tell them with me by your side?" Nick asked.

Judy smiled. "Okay Nick... you're right... but I'm also scared because... my family doesn't like foxes. Especially my grandfather. And I'm worried they'll end up pushing you away from me." Judy admitted.

Nick kissed her. "Judy. I love you. I promise you no one is going to push me away from you. You're the only girl in the whole world that I want to be with till I die. There will never be another. So I promise nothing is going to push me away from you." Nick said.

Judy hugged Nick tight. "Thank you Nick." Judy said.

After that they put an extra pair of clothes in a bag, and went to the train station. It was about 6pm when they got there.

Judy knocked on the door and her mom answered. Her dad, grandpa, and 275 siblings sat at the very long dinner table. Judy and Nick walked in and it was all eyes on them. Chatter erupted amongst her siblings that weren't much younger than her.

"Why's she with a fox?"

"Maybe he's homeless and she's helping him?"

"Maybe he talked her into letting him come?"

"Better hide your valuables."

the oldest of her younger siblings were saying.

Her younger siblings didn't really care that there was a fox there.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang on the table. Everyone went quite. Judy's grandfather stood up and pointed a finger at Nick.

"Hellspawn! Foxes are a product of the Devil." He then pulled out a cross. "This family is protected by God Demon!" he yelled.

Even the oldest of Judy's youngest siblings were shocked at what he was saying. Nick, on the other hand, was trying hard no to laugh.

"Take your meds and go to bed dad!" Judy's mom, Bonnie, yelled.

Judy's grandpa left the dinner table mumbling.

All eyes were back on Nick.

"Hi everyone, my name is Nick Wilde." Nick said with a wave and a smile.

"Hi Nick" all of Judy's 275 siblings said in unison.

"Mom. Can you get dad and can you and him meet me and Nick in my room so we can talk in private?" Judy said.

"Oh, sure thing deer" Bonnie replied.

Judy and Nick went to Judy's room and sat down on the bed. After a couple of minutes Bonnie and Judy's dad, Stu, walked in and stood in front of them.

"So what is it you want to talk about Judy?" Stu asked.

"Well, mom, dad, this is Nick. He's my partner on the police force and he's also my boyfriend." Judy said resting a hand on Nick's hand and holding it.

Stu began laughing. "That's a good one Judy! I may be getting old, but I can't be fooled that easily." he said.

Judy sighed, turned towards Nick, and kissed him causing him to blush. She then turned back towards her parents, who both had their mouths gaping open in shock.

"I'm serious. I love him." Judy said.

"Judy. I forbid it!" Stu said, the look of anger showing on his face.

"Stu!" Bonnie said in a defensive manner.

"What? This isn't right at all!" Stu said.

Now Judy was angry. "What the fuck dad! What does it matter, huh!?" Judy yelled.

"What does it matter!? What does it matter!? You're a bunny! You can't date a fox!" he yelled.

"It's none of your concern! Oh, might as well tell you that I'm living with him and I've slept with him too!" Judy yelled.

"You what!?" Stu said. He pointed a finger at Nick. "You let that Fox take away your innocence and defial your body!? That's it. Both of you get out!" Stu yelled.

He left the room. Bonnie sighed. She then hugged both Nick and Judy. Which calmed Judy down.

"It's okay. As long as your happy together, never worry about what other people think. She then backed away and looked at Nick. "Don't listen to Stu, he'll come around eventually." She said.

"Thank you mom... I didn't expect you to be completely fine" Judy said with a smile.

Bonnie grinned. "Don't tell your father, but I dated a Fox before I got with him. He broke up with me shortly before I met your father. He's always had an animosity against Foxes, so sometimes I put up the act that I do too when around him. But I really am completely fine with this. You can make your own decision." she said.

Judy and Nick's eyes were wide. "Oh, wow." Judy said then giggled. "But again, thanks mom. I love you." she said.

"I love you too honey. And you two don't have to go. I'll talk him. I know it's not that late, but you two should go to bed. I'll see you both in the morning." Bonnie said as she turned around to leave.

Before she walked out the door she stopped. "Oh, and please no hankie pankie here. Thanks!" she said then closed the door.

"At least your mom's nice" Nick said with a chuckle.

Judy sighed and laid back on the bed. "I'm so sorry Nick." she said.

Nick laughed. "Don't worry about it Judy. It's fine." he said.

"Nick. My Grandfather called you a hellspawn." Judy said.

Nick shrugged his shoulders. "I've been called worst things." Nick said smiling.

"Nick, are you really okay?" Judy asked.

"Judy. What other people think about me or us doesn't matter. Besides, I wasn't surprised how your dad acted. I mean, it's something not many people expect. But did you really have to say we slept together?" Nick said with a chuckle.

Judy blushed. "It slipped out." she said.

Nick laid down and cuddled Judy. "I love you." he said

"I love you too" Judy said with a big smile on her face.

Even though it was early, they both fell asleep, cuddled in each others arms.

Later that night.

"Stu, don't you think you were a bit harsh early with Judy and Nick" Bonnie said, laying in bed beside Stu.

Stu sighed. "Yes... I'm sorry dear. I just... wasn't prepared for any of that. She's a grown up now... and even if I don't like her decisions or who she is with, I can't change it and it's her life." Stu said. But deep down he was still very upset but he knew this wasn't worth fighting and he hoped it was just some weird faze.

After that Stu and Bonnie went to bed.

A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think of the story so far!


	18. Chapter 18: Don't Worry

A/N: Here's Chapter 18, enjoy!

"Hey Nick, wake up." Judy said shaking Nick.

"Mmm, Judy? What time is it?" Nick asked, rubbing his.

"It's 6:00am Nick." Judy said.

Nick sat up ad stretched "Why are we awake then?" Nick said, a little confused.

"Cause I wanna show you around Bunny burrow and now's the best time since everyone in town is going to be inside so there won't be a crowed of people we'd have to push through." Judy said.

Nick smirked. "Smart bunny" he said. Nick got out of bed and stretched. "So, where are we gonna go first Miss. Tour guide?" he said.

"Har Har. I was thinking first I could walk you through the market area." Judy said.

"Sounds good" Nick replied.

They left the room and when they were about to go out the door to leave they heard someone behind them.

"Where do you think you're going?" the voice said in a smug manner.

Judy and Nick turned around. It was Judy's sister Julie, who was the same age as her. "Oh, I was just going to show Nick around Bunny burrow," Judy said smiling and looking up at Nick.

"No you're not, me and you are going to have a talk." Julie said.

Julie grabbed Judy's arm and drug her off towards the bathroom.

"Um, okay, I guess later we'll go, wait for me in my room okay Nick?" Judy said.

Nick nodded yes and went to Judy's room, deciding he was going to take this opportunity to get some more sleep.

Julie pulled Judy into the bathroom and then closed and locked the door.

Judy crossed her arms. "Okay, what do you want to talk about?" she said, annoyed.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Julie said in an aggressive tone, but trying to keep her voice down so she wouldn't wake everyone in the house up.

"What do you mean?" Judy asked, confused.

"I heard the whole conversation between you and mom and dad last night! You're dating a Fox, and even worse you're fucking him too!" Julie said.

Judy blushed a little bit then smirked. "So?" she replied.

"So!? It's gross! Did you drug you? Do you owe him money? What the hell is making you do this!?" Julie asked.

Now Judy was getting irritated. "I fucking love him that's why!" Judy said, trying not to yell.

"How!?" Julie asked.

"Because I just do! It's none of your business anyways!" Judy said.

"You're my sister, it is my business!" Julie replied.

"No it's not! It's my life, my decisions, not yours! Plus I'm happy, he makes me happy!" Judy said, her voice getting a little louder.

"Why can't you just find another bunny to make you happy!?" Julie asked.

"I don't want anyone else, only Nick! That's it, we're done talking!" Judy said before unlocking the bathroom door and walking out.

Judy went to her room where Nick was sitting on the bed. She sat down beside him and angrily sighed.

"What's wrong Judy?" Nick asked.

"Nothing!" Judy snapped at him.

Nick's ears folded back. He then wrapped his arm around her and pulled him close to her. "It's okay." he said.

Judy hugged him tight, inhaling some of his scent which calmed her down a bit.

"I... I'm sorry Nick." Judy said. "My sister just doesn't get it."

"It's okay Judy. And get what?" Nick asked.

"Us. Like, she actually thought that I had to have been drugged or something and that's why I'm with you." Judy said.

Nick chuckled. "Sometimes I wonder how'd I get you to be with me." he said.

Judy playfully pushed him and giggled. "Dumb Fox" she said.

"You know you love me" Nick replied with a smile.

"Do I know that?... Yes. Yes I do." Judy said smiling.

Nick then leaned in and kissed her. It was long till Judy was laying down on the bed and Nick was top of her. They were making out and both of them began breathing heavy. Judy could feel Nick's hardening member through his pants. She gently put a paw on his chest and pushed him away.

"Save it for when we're home big boy" Judy said seductively.

Nick blushed a little and chuckled. "Yeah, you're right." he said.

Judy looked at the clock. It was now almost 8am.

"Might as well wait till later for me to show you around" Judy said. She then cuddled him. "Until then let's just get some more sleep, we'll walk around later"

They covered back up and went back to sleep.

A few hours later they were awoken by the sound of all of Judy's younger siblings saying that they were hungry.

Judy sat up and stretched. "Guess we have to get up Nick." she said.

Nick groaned. "Can we just sleep all day?" he asked.

Judy giggled then pushed him out of the bed "Nope." she said.

"Didn't think so" Nick said with a chuckle getting up off the floor.

Whenever they got downstairs all of Judy's siblings had just finished eating and were heading out the door.

"Good morning you two" Bonnie said handing Nick and Judy a plate of fried potatoes.

Nick and Judy wished Bonnie a good morning and quickly finished their plates and left. Judy walked Nick around the market.

"This is where everyone in Bunny Burrow buys pretty much everything." Judy said. "Some stuff here like clothes are imported from neighboring towns and sometime stuff from Zootopia is brought here too." she said smiling.

Nick was sort of listening but was paying a lot of attention to a giant blueberry stand. Judy noticed and giggled and then grabbed his hand and walked him over to the stand.

"One basket of blueberries please" she said with a smile.

She gave the blueberries to Nick.

"I love you so much" Nick said putting a handful of blueberries in his mouth.

They walked around a little bit more when Nick started thinking. What made Judy decide to be a cop?

They then left the market and walked through a large field to a large tree to sit under for shade. They sat down under it and Nick wrapped his arm around Judy.

"I have a question." Nick asked.

Judy looked at Nick and smile "What's you're question?" Judy asked.

"What made you want to be a cop?" Nick asked.

"Oh, I never did tell you... I was 9 and, well, I was dared to climb a tree. And I go to the top and I couldn't get down. And a police officer came by to help and he climbed up and carried me down. And I thanked him and I told him one day I want to be just like him. And he told me about Zootopia and said I can be anything I want to be. And from that moment on I've wanted to be a cop." Judy said.

Nick smiled. "That's a sweet story." he said. He then leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "In case I haven't told you why I wanted to be a cop, I'll tell you know. There was this bunny that came into my life and she opened my eyes and made me realize that I was worth something after all and I could do more with my life then selling Pawpsicles. And since I made said bunny, I couldn't be happier." he said.

Judy hugged him tight. "Oh Nick that's so sweet. I love you." she said.

"I love you too" Nick replied.

They cuddles under the tree for over an hour in silence when Nick thought of another question.

"So what all is there to do here in Bunny Burrow then farming and the market?" Nick asked.

"Oh, lots of things!" Judy said with a smile.

"Like?" Nick asked.

"Like, um... Well..." She said thinking. "Huh. I guess there isn't really anything to do..." she said folding her ears down.

Nick kissed her on the cheek. "Hey, it's okay." he said.

"But you're going to be bored while we're here." Judy said.

"I never get bored when I'm with you." Nick replied.

Judy's ears perked up and then she cuddled Nick. They laid they for a little bit longer when one of Judy's smaller siblings came.

"It's time for dinner!" he said before turning around and running back.

Nick got up and then helped Judy up, she wobbled.

"Sorry, my legs are asleep." Judy said.

Nick smiled and then crouched down with his back towards her. "Get on" he said.

Judy hopped on his back and giggled as Nick stood up and started running.

Once they got to the house Nick sat her down and they went inside. Everyone was already seated at the long table. Everyone except Bonnie and Stu.

"Judy, eat in here with us." Stu said with Bonnie sitting next to them.

They went into the living room and sat around the coffee table. There were 4 plates there with candied carrots, mashed potatoes and a salad.

"Nick I would like to apologies for my behavior last night" Stu said.

"Oh it's alright" Nick said putting a spoon full of mashed potatoes in his mouth.

"So Nick what do you do for a living?" Bonnie asked.

Before Nick could swallow his mouthful of mashed potatoes, Judy smiled and spoke.

"He's actually my partner on the police force." Judy said.

"That's right" Nick said smiling.

"Ah, so I take it that's how you two met then?" Stu asked.

"Not exactly." Judy said. "Nick helped me with a huge case and then he decided to be a cop."

"That's great" Bonnie said smiling.

After that nobody really knew what to say. Once they all finished eating they sat there in silence, waiting for someone to say something.

"Did you two use protection?" Stu blurted out.

"Oh my god Stu." Bonnie said resting her head in her hands.

"What?" Stu said.

Judy was blushing and Nick was trying hard not to laugh.

"Dad!" Judy yelled embarrassed.

"What? I'm just asking. I mean, could a Fox and a Bunny actually have kids anyways though?" Stu asked to no one specific.

That question hit both Nick and Judy pretty hard. They never really thought about that.

"Mom, Dad. I love you but I think me and Nick will go back home now. Don't worry, we'll come visit again soon. I love you, bye." Judy grabbed Nick's arm and made him follow him out the door.

"It was nice meeting you both" Nick said with a smile before being pulled out the door.

They stood and waited for the next train in silence.

"Judy, what's wrong?" Nick asked.

"Nothing." Judy said, not looking at Nick. "We'll talk when we get home."

The train arrived and they got on. The didn't talk the whole way there nor on the walk back to the house. Once they arrived Judy sat on the couch and Nick sat beside her.

"Okay, so, what's going on?" Nick asked concerned.

"What if we can't have kids? Or what if they come out some sort of strange hybrid?" Judy said, tears forming in her eyes.

Nick hugged Judy tight. "Don't worry about it." he said.

"How can I not worry about it!?" Judy said crying.

"Because I'm worried about it too. But we have to stay strong. I'm sure when we decide to have kids it'll be fine." Nick said.

"I'm just... I don't know Nick. What if it's not fine?" Judy asked, wiping her eyes.

"It will be Judy." Nick said kissing her.

"Nick I love you so much." Judy said.

"I love you so much too Judy." Nick replied.

They cuddled on the couch till they both got tired and fell asleep there in each others arms.

A/N: So far this is the longest chapter yet. Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review letting me know what you think of the story so far. See you next chapter!


	19. Chapter 19: Investigation

Chapter 19: The Case

It was 4am. Nick's phone starting go off. It awoke him and by the time he got it out of the pocket he missed it. He saw he had six missed calls from Chief Bogo. Huh, wonder what this is about.

Nick went to call him but he was already calling back. Nick answered.

"Chief it's 4 in the morning, what's going on?" Nick asked.

"Wilde! You and Hopps need to get to my office NOW!" Chief Bogo yelled then hanged up.

"Geesh" Nick said aloud, putting his phone back in his pocket.

He shook Judy till she woke up. "Hey, Chief wants us in his office pronto" Nick said.

Judy got up slowly and stretched. "Okay, let's get our uniforms on and get over there." she said.

They put on their Uniforms and went to the Police Department. Once they got into Chief Bogo's office he had a folder sitting on the desk.

"Hey Chief, what's going on?" Judy asked as her and Nick stood in front of his desk.

Chief Bogo handed Judy the folder. "There was a female Leopard, around 19 years old, found murdered in Tundra Town." he said. "This will be the first Murder Case that you two have been assigned to, I must warn you some of the photos in the folder are disturbing. Take it home, review it, and get to work. There is an unmarked police cruiser waiting for you outside." he said.

They left the office and went straight home. They laid the folder on the coffee table and sat on the couch, nervous.

"A Murder Case, just... wow." Judy said.

"Wow doesn't even begin to describe this." Nick replied.

Nick began to open the folder. "Ready?" he said.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Judy replied.

Nick opened the folder and a shiver ran down both there spines. The Leopards name was Nitasha Taku. She was a 19 year old upcoming model. There were three pictures. The first showed blood covered snow. The second showed a large butcher knife covered in blood. And the last showed the body of Nitasha Taku. Her clothes were torn and she had multiple stab wounds in her chest. The report said twenty total. Nick and Judy both felt sick.

"Who could have done this?" Nick said, shocked.

"I don't know. But we need to find out." Judy said, the shock receding from her own face as she began to look determined.

"Well I think I know who we should go see first." Nick said.

"Who?" Judy asked curious.

"Mr. Big." Nick replied.

After that they got into their vehicle and made there way to Tundra Town.

Once they arrived at Mr. Big's place they were escorted in by two polar bears.

"Ah, Nick and Judy, the God Parents to my Granddaughter, what to I owe the pleasure of seeing you hear so unexpectantly."

"There was a body found on the other side of Tundra Town, a Leopard named Nitasha Taku. We were hoping to see if maybe you've heard anything." Judy said as she laid a picture of Nitasha in front of him.

"Little Nitasha. How could this happen to you? You were so beautiful and so full of life." Mr. Big said aloud.

"Wait, you know her?" Nick asked.

"Yes. She was one of Ronnie Wataski's prostitutes. She wanted to be a model and it was a quick way of getting money. Especially after she was hooked on some new drug that has been going around the clubs in Tundra Town. She came to me once and needed money to start her modeling career. She was so happy and full of life so I gave her a little bit as a gift. The 2nd time I seen her she was different. I could tell she had to have been on something so I turned her down." Mr. Big said.

Judy heard the name Ronnie Wataski before and knew just where to go.

"Thanks, you've been a lot of help Mr. Big" Judy said, grabbing Nick's arm and making him follow her out and get in the car.

"Okay, what's going on?" Nick asked.

"Ronnie Wataski. I had to go to his house once while you were in the academy for a noise complaint cause of a party that was going on there, I know just where to go." Judy replied, starting the car and driving to Ronnie's house.

They arrived at Ronnie's place. The house was large, more like a mansion. It had a dark grey color to it, with windows that had metal bars over them. Not much of a surprise. They got out and walked up to the door and knocked. A Polar Bear answered.

"Ronnie Wataski, Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde, ZPD, we'd like to ask you a few questions."Judy said.

"Come in officer" Ronnie said with a cocky smile, moving aside for Nick and Judy to come in. They all sat down at a table in the dining room.

"So, what's the visit for this time officers?" Ronnie asked.

Nick laid down a photo of Nitasha in front of him. "This is Nitasha Wataski, tell us everything you know about her." he said.

"I've never see her before in my life" Ronnie said with a cocky smile on his face.

"She's dead, we are not playing games, now tell us what you know." Judy said.

Ronnie laughed. "I told you, I don't know anything about her." he said.

Nick grab Judy's arm. "Give us one second" he said to Ronnie.

"Take all the time you need Officers" Ronnie said with a laugh.

"What are you doing!?" Judy said in a whisper, upset.

"Listen we aren't going to get anywhere" Nick said. "Here, I have an idea, you keep questioning him, I'll take a look around."

"What? Why?" Judy asked confused.

"Just trust me" Nick said.

"Okay I trust you." Judy responded.

They walked back over to Ronnie. "Hey, where's you're bathroom?" Nick asked. "I need to go."

"Go into the living room then go towards the hallway that goes to the left. The bathroom is the last door on the right." Ronnie said.

"Thanks" Nick said, heading to the living room, but with other intentions.

Hope you enjoyed Chapter 20! Sorry it's been so long, I've been busy with school. Next chapter, "Black Mail" will be up in a week or so :) 


	20. Chapter 20: Black Mail

A/N: I'm finally back! I am extremely sorry for the late update. I'v had a lot going to but I'm here now ^-^ I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Nick made his way through the hallway towards the bathroom. The bathroom door was on the right of him but there was another door to the left. He opened that door. He walked into a large bedroom with a King Sized bed and 2 night stands on both sides. On the other end of the room there was a dresser and a desk. Above the desk there was a painting of Ronnie sitting in a fancy, red velvet chair. He began sifting through the drawers in the the night stands. He found nothing. He then went over to the desk. He went through three of the four drawers. There was nothing. The fourth drawer, however, was locked.

"Hmm, wonder what could be in here." Nick said quietly to himself. He pulled a bobby pin from his pocket it and opened in. He opened it and the only thing in it was a piece of paper with the numbers 36, 7, 42, 9, 22 scribbled on it.

"Great, nothing but stupid lottery numbers." Nick said. But just after finished saying it a light bulb went off in his head.

"Hey wait a minute. I'v see tons of movies like this. He took the piece of paper and closed the drawer. Nick then took the painting off the wall, revealing a safe.

"Knew it!" Nick said to himself, exited.

He put in the combination and opened the safe. Inside was money and a brick of cocaine.

"Yes!" Nick said to himself. He grabbed the coke, and left the room, heading back to where Ronnie and Judy were.

He walked into the dining room, Judy and Ronnie were sitting there quietly.

"Ah officer, finally your back. Now I do believe I have done nothing wrong so can you please leave my home?" Ronnie said, flash a cocky smile.

"Sure, right after you tell us what you know." Nick said, become serious.

"I know nothing fox boy" Ronnie said with a laugh "Now how about you and your cotton tailed friend scurry along and find someone else to pester." he said, his cocky smile getting bigger.

"Mhm mhm, you see we'd be happy to 'Scurry' but we know that you know something so tell us or we are taking you in." Nick said.

"For what?" Ronnie laugh.

"Well I found this on my way to the bathroom." Nick said holding out the brick of cocaine.

Ronnie's cocky smile faded.  
"You tell us what we want to know and I will give you free pass just this once. If not, then I will arrest you and have you're house investigated. I'm sure there's a lot more then just this." Nick said, now flashing his own cocky smile.

"Nice job Nick" Judy said smiling at Nick.

"Fine." Ronnie said. "What do ya wanna know?"

"Everything about Nitasha Taku" Judy said.

Ronnie sighed. "She was one of my prostitutes, okay? But I didn't kill her. I didn't from her for a couple days so I just thought maybe he left, tried to get away, I don't know."

"Then who killed her? Any ideas? Anybody the really bothered her?" Nick said.

"There was this one guy." Ronnie said. "He was a grade A weirdo that's for sure. His name's Michael Smith. He's a Weasel. I don't know much more than that, okay? I got no clue where he's from or anything. But the guy wouldn't leave her alone. Even I wouldn't let him do anything no matter how much he offered me, not after that first time anyways."

"What happened the first time?" Judy said, taking notes.

"He damn near killed her." Ronnie said. "Some of her fur was burned off, she had scratches all over her body. She had rope burns around her wrists and ankles too. She said only reason she got away was because she wasn't tied up tonight enough and was able to slip away. After that he kept coming around and even stalking her saying he was sorry about it and it wouldn't happen again. But I sure wasn't about to let that psycho around her. That's all I know." he finished.

"Thank you" Nick said, laying the brick of Coke down on the table. Judy stood up out of her chair.  
"Are we really going to let him go, I mean he has drugs in his house!" Judy whispered to Nick.

"I'm going to let him go. I said I wouldn't arrest him, I never said you wouldn't" Nick whispered back.

Judy smirked. She knew that Nick knew that she couldn't let someone like Ronnie have a get out of jail free card.

Judy walked around behind Ronnie and cuffed him.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Ronnie said "We had a deal!?"

"No, you and Officer Wilde had a deal. Ronnie Witaski you are under arrest." Judy said, walking him out to the car with Nick behind them, reading Ronnie his rights. She put him in the Squad Car and took him back to the station where they put him in a cell.

"Great job at getting another criminal off the streets" Chief Bogo said. "Any closer to solve the case?"

"Yes sir." Judy said. "We have a new suspect, a Michael Smith." Judy said.

"Well done, now get back to solving the case and finding who that is." Chief Bogo said walking away.

Nick and Judy went over to a computer to put the name that they have acquired into the data base. Nothing came up.

"Great. Now we are right back at the beginning" Nick said disappointed.

"Maybe not." Judy said.

"What?" Nick said confused.

Judy put the last name Smith in and cross referenced it with only those of the Weasel species. One match came up. A Steven Smith. Who was currently serving time for rape and assault. Under immediate family there was Michael Smith.

"I think this is his brother" Judy said with a smirk of accomplishment.

"It's a good thing you're smart" Nick said.

"It says here he is being held in a medium security prison that is 80 miles from Bunny Burrow" Judy said. "It's going to take some time to get there. What we can do if we catch a train now is going to Bunny Burrow, we can stay for the day and then wait for the next train to arrive that will take us just outside the prison!" Judy said excitingly.

"Okay, then lets hop to it." Nick said.

Judy glared at him. "Not funny."

Nick slightly blushed "I-I didn't mean, I, um, I was trying to be, um..."

Judy laughed. "I'm kidding, let's go."

Nick sighed a sigh of relief and followed Judy. They made their way to the train station and arrived just in time to catch a train to Bunny Burrow.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I will try to have the next chapter up by next week! Thank you all for being patient ^-^ 


	21. Chapter 21: Nervous Talk

A/N: WOW! Is this a new chapter!? After so long!? Yes, it is! I apologize for being gone so long! I haven't had the time and recently started working on my own book which made me remember I was writing this! I'll try to publish a new chapter for this story every couple of weeks! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, thanks for the patience!

Nick and Judy arrived in Bunny Burrow. Since they caught the last train it was late. Judy had the insight to call as they got on the trail to let her mom know they were coming and would be staying. When they arrived everyone, but Bonnie were already in bed. Judy and Nick walked through the door and were immediately greeted by Bonnie.

"Hey honey!' Bonnie said giving Judy a hug.

"Hey mom I missed you!" Judy said returning the hug with a smile on her face.

After they parted Bonnie then turn her attention to Nick and gave him a hug, which surprised Nick "It's good to see you Nick!"

Nick blushed and hugged her back "I-It's good to see you too!" Nick replied.

They parted and Bonnie let out a yawn. "Well I wish I could stay chat longer, but we can do that tomorrow, you kids go and get some rest, goodnight!" she said before turning and walking to her and Stu's room.

Judy and Nick went to Judy's room and immediately got in bed as they too were tired. It wasn't long after that they both fell asleep, hold each other.

Nick opened his eyes and sat up. He looked at the clock and saw it was only 4am. He stretched and scratched at his throat. He was thirsty. He sat up and put clothes on and made his way to the kitchen quietly so he wouldn't wake anyone. He looked through the cabinets till he found the one that had the cups and proceeded to fill it with tap water. His ears perked up as he heard someone enter the kitchen, he turned and looked, and it was Judy's father Stu.

"Oh hello Mr. Hopps, I apologize if I woke you" Nick said whispering and feeling nervous as Nick knows Stu is not fond of him to say the least.

Stu looked Nick up and down and sighed "No your fine" he said, then he looked Nick up and down once more "Have a seat Nick, I want to… talk to you" Stu said motioning towards the dining room table.

Nick sat down and Stu sat across from him. They sat in silence.

"I'm going to level with you Nick" Stu said "I don't like you. I don't like the fact that you are dating my daughter, I especially don't like the things you've done with her. So many bunnies for her to choose from and what does she do? Chooses a fucking Fox."

Nicks ears folded back, he felt angry about the things he was saying but he mostly felt sad because he doesn't accept him for who he is.

"I… I'm sorry sir" Nick said nervously, not sure what to say as he just wants this awkward situation to end.

"I wasn't finished." Stu said looking at Nick, eyes narrow. "I also seen how she looks at you. You make her smile, you make her laugh. And most importantly you protect her and keep her safe in that damn city. I might not like that you're a damn Fox, but her happiness and safety are the most important things to me. And I guess I can live with her being you. I won't intervene, I won't argue, and I'll support her and her decisions and accept the fact that she chose a Fox for her sake. But that doesn't mean I'm going to like it."

Nick's ears perked up a little now knowing that he's accepting the situation. I slight smirk even creeped onto his face.

"Now don't be gettin all happy about this. I still don't like it or you" Stu said, "Now you go back to Judy's room."

Nick did just what he said, got up and began walking back to Judy's room, Stu stayed in the seat.

"Oh and Nick" Stu said, stopping Nick in his tracks, not turning around to face him, "You hurt her, I hurt you, do I make myself clear?"

The nervous feeling Nick had was even worse "Y-yes sir" he replied.

"Good" Stu said.

Nick waited a moment to see if he was going to say anything else and after he didn't Nick made his way back to the room.

Nick entered the room and closed the door. He leaned up against the wall and sighed before looking at sleeping Judy. He smiled "I love this damn bunny" he whispered. He then crawled back into bed with her and eventually fell asleep.

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter!


End file.
